Quest for the Queen
by 13bookworm
Summary: The pixie dust tree mysteriously starts to switch the talents of all who go near. Then a dark evil captures Queen Clarion and Periwinkle. It's up to Tink and her friends to save them and a dangerous journey is ahead in order to save all of Pixie Hollow. The truth will be known about Tinkerbell and Periwinkle's sisterhood, and a dark secret will brake free from it's bounding chains.
1. Chapter 1

"Long ago, a great evil was foretold. A powerful wizard, who was dark and cold. For what truly happened is unknown. But today, the story shall be told,".  
"Come on guys I need your help!" Tinkerbell called as she zoomed on past.  
"Now, remind me why we're doing this again," Vidia groaned. "Vidia!" Rosetta snapped.  
"What? I mean come on, we're out here practically in the middle of no where and we still don't know why we're out here in the first place," Vidia continued. Rosetta fell silent.  
"She's got a point you know," Iridessa interrupted.  
"Seriously, what are we doing out here? I can barely see the pixie dust tree from here!" Fawn called to Tinkerbell who was far ahead, "And I need to bathe the skunks today!". "Ew!" everyone else replied in disgust.  
The sun was at mid-point, and it was only a few hours before it got dark. If they didn't head back to the pixie dust tree soon, they would never get to the Winter Woods on time. "Come on Tink! Someone's gonna start wondering where we are!" Iridessa began, "Wait, where's Tink?".  
"Great, we're out in the middle of no where and we lost her," Vidia groaned.  
"This is serious! What if we don't find her? What if she's gone forever? Queen Clarion will hate us, and so will Lord Milori and Periwinkle..." Iridessa gasped before continuing, "Periwinkle! She'll kill us for losing her sister!".  
"It's ok we're gonna find her," Fawn stated. "But what if we don't? We'll never be able to show our faces in Pixie Hollow ever again!" Iridessa exclaimed.  
"Oh come on, this is Tinkerbell we're talkin about. She saved Spring, has been captured by humans, traveled to the ends of Neverland just to find a magic mirror, defied all odds to be with her sister and ironically in the end of that one, brought Queen Clarion and Lord Milori back together," Rosetta stated.  
"Um guys we're way off topic. Can we get back to finding Tink?" Fawn asked.  
"She can't be that hard to find," Silvermist stated. Everybody then split up to go find her.  
"Tink!" Iridessa called as she raced over the hills. "Tink!".  
Silvermist flew towards a creek. There Tink was standing next to some lost thing. It was long and thin, made of metal. "Over here guys!" she called to the others. They all raced over and stood behind Tinkerbell.  
"Everyone ok on the plan?" Tinkerbell asked moments later.  
"Um, exactly what is the plan?" Vidia asked. "Were you not paying attention?" Tinkerbell retorted.  
"Well, we were looking for you that whole time," Iridessa answered. "I thought you were behind me the whole time," Tinkerbell replied, "Oh well guess I'll have to explain it again,".  
By the time Tinkerbell finished explaining, the others were bored beyond belief. "Why couldn't you get some of your tinker friends to help you with this?" Vidia asked.  
"Well, Bobble and Clank were in the Winter Woods setting up for the Fairy Festival," Tinkerbell began.  
"Which is what we should be doing!" Vidia exclaimed.  
"Oh my gosh, I was supposed to help organize the lighting with the light fairies," Iridessa cried. "And I'm supposed to be collecting the most beautiful flowers in Pixie Hollow," Rosetta added.  
"Sorry Tink, maybe we can do this tomorrow!" Iridessa called as the two flew off. "But guys! Oh well, I guess its just the four of us now," Tink sighed.  
"We'll never be able to get this back, with just the four of us!" Fawn stated as she tried to lift the metal object.  
"Come on Tink!" Vidia stated.  
"Oh fine, but we're coming back tomorrow," Tink replied.  
000  
Queen Clarion and Lord Milori watched the fairies as they all danced. Fairies slid across the ice, having as much fun as they possibly could. Winter fairies did so with such grace, warm season fairies just had fun laughing at themselves when they fell. The cold didn't matter to them, as long as they were having fun. This was the beginning of the Fairy Festival, which was sort of like taking a holiday from jobs. Dancing away the nights, and hanging with new and old friends. Tomorrow the warm season fairies would again cross over to the Winter Woods to continue the festival.  
Something caught Milori's eye. He looked towards the pixie dust tree, where he thought he saw a flash of lightning. There was no more lightning as he continued to watch. "Milori," a peaceful and warm voice said, this brought Milori back to the matter at hand, "What's wrong?". Queen Clarion was looking up at him concerned.  
"I thought I saw something, but its nothing," Milori replied, then kissed her forehead and they continued to watch the fairies. Little did the fairies of Pixie Hollow know, but what Milori thought he saw, was indeed real.  
000  
"See ya Tink!" Periwinkle, Gliss, and Spike called as Tink crossed the border, back into the warm seasons. Tinkerbell waved back, then continued on home.  
"That was some party!" Spike stated as the three headed back to the mountains. "Yeah it was, oh I can't wait until tomorrow!" Gliss cheered.  
As they went on, Periwinkle noticed something out of place. A feather lay half buried in the snow, a black one. It was fascinating, there weren't any black feathered birds in the Winter Woods. Periwinkle fluttered down towards it, Spike and Gliss followed. "Wow! A black feather!" Gliss exclaimed.  
"It must have blown over here from the warm seasons!" Periwinkle stated as she scooped it up out of the snow.  
"Don't touch it, it could be carrying disease!" Spike yelled, "Come on, I plan on getting back before morning!". Periwinkle dropped the feather and they continued to the north side.  
The feather landed back in the snow. A gust of wind pushed it out and carried it a few feet. Only for it to drop back in the snow again. Another gust of wind blew it out of the snow once more and carried it above the trees. The wind changed direction and began to carry the feather farther away from the border, deeper into the woods. Soon the feather was blown away from the trees too, and was scaling over mountains. The feather was nearing its intended destination. It landed in front of a cave opening, then floated in on another gust of wind. A hand grabbed it out of the air, and a maniacal laugh let out.


	2. Chapter 2

Tinkerbell awoke bright and early so she could get to the Winter Woods on time. Periwinkle and Gliss were going to help her with a project she'd been working on for today's later event. With Clank and Bobble's help, she had gotten the project to the Winter Woods. The girls were waiting at the border for them. It was so early that Lord Milori wasn't even down there yet, so it made it easy to get the contraption across the border with out suspicion. "Thanks guys!" Tink called to Bobble and Clank.  
"You're welcome Miss Bell!" Bobble replied.  
"See ya later Tink," Clank called back as they turned to leave.  
Periwinkle frosted Tink's wings, and the three of them carried the contraption to the Frost Forest. "So what is this thing anyway?" Periwinkle asked.  
"Oh, I bet its something cool! Like a... Like a..." Gliss squealed.  
"It's a snowball maker! It will cut the time to make on snowball in half! It'll be perfect for the snowball fight!" Tink explained, "I've still got some bugs to fix though,".  
"That's ok because we're here to help!" Gliss cheered, letting go of the contraption and throwing her hands in the air.  
"Gliss!" the others squeaked as their faces became red and their muscles began to strain.  
"Oh! Sorry guys!" Gliss apologized as she grabbed her end of the contraption, relieving the stress from the other two.  
"Its ok!" the other two laughed.  
When they finally reached the Frost Forest, Spike was there waiting for them. "What is that thing?" she asked when they set it down in front of her.  
"It's a snowball maker for tonight's snow ball fight!" Tinkerbell explained.  
"I'm just surprised Queen Clarion and Lord Milori are even letting us have a snowball fight!" Spike stated.  
"I know right! It's going to be so much fun!" Gliss squealed.  
"So why is it here?" Spike asked as she stared at the huge contraption.  
"I need you guys to help me finish it!" Tinkerbell replied as she unpacked her bag and took out some tools.  
Hours later the four of them finished the contraption and stood admiring their handy work. "I gotta say, this was actually kind of fun. I mean we finished, but shouldn't we test it out before we carry it to the pixie dust fall?" Spike asked.  
"Yeah come on Tink let's try it out!" Periwinkle cried.  
"Oh ok!" Tinkerbell answered and she hopped onto the seat and began to pedal. The turbines on each side began to spin and the walnut halves began to fill with snow. Two halves came together and when the separated a perfect snow ball lay in one of the halves. Wooden bar stuck out in front of the half and bent back the stick holding the walnut. The walnut suddenly shot forward and the snowball soared out into the distance.  
"Wow Tink, it actually works!" Peri exclaimed. Tinkerbell kept on pedaling and snowballs kept flying. One was heading straight for a Rosetta and Sled.  
"Watch out guys!" Tinkerbell cried as she leaped off and flew towards them. Rosetta and Sled turned to see the snowball flying straight at them. Sled and Rosetta stopped just as the snowball soared past them, not even an inch away from their noses. "Are you guys ok?" Tink asked.  
"What was that thing?" Sled asked.  
"Its my snowball maker, for the snowball fight later!".  
"Well it's a good thing we're on the same team because that's cool! I'll see you guys later, I'm going to teach this one how to ice skate,". Then the two were off.  
000  
Sled dragged his foot across the ground, moving the snow to expose what grass the Winter Woods had. Rosetta flew above the line and made the grass grow to a fairy's shoulders. Then Periwinkle, Gliss, and Spike frosted the grass to create a sturdy wall. With Bobble and Clank's help, Tinkerbell positioned the snowball maker to fire at the opposing team. The others began to pile up snow in front of the turbines. "We ready to go?" Tink asked. Sled and the others nodded. "Great!".  
"Attention fairies," Queen Clarion called from beside Lord Milor. They were both standing off to the side, the four ministers stood behind them. "Before you start, I would like to thank Periwinkle and Gliss for suggesting this as a winter event in the fairy festival". Everyone cheered and high-fived Periwinkle and Gliss. "Now, let the first ever Pixie Hollow snowball fight begin!".  
The opposing side began throwing snowballs erratically at the other team, but stopped when they noticed that the other team wasn't throwing any back. "You gonna throw any snowballs or what?" a random fairy called. Suddenly a snowball came flying towards the fairy, he ducked just in time for it to soar past his head. Then many more came flying over and they began throwing again.  
"How's it going up there!" Sled called to Tink.  
"Good so far, we're going to need to take turns because my legs aren't used to this!" Tink answered back.  
"Isn't this fun?" Fawn asked as she threw a snowball at the other team.  
"Yeah, this is the best snowball fight I've ever been in!" Silvermist replied.  
"This is the only snowball fight you've ever been in!".  
"I know but it's still fun!".  
000  
As they watched the snowball fight, Lord Milori stared at the pixie dust tree. Half hoping to see something, half hoping not to see anything. Queen Clarion could tell what ever had been bothering him last night was bothering him now, but she also knew that he wouldn't tell her what it was that was bothering him. She was truly concerned though. Clarion turned and followed Milori's gaze, when she realized what he had been staring at she tensed. Milori must have noticed her tension because he turned to her.  
"Clarion," he spoke softly. At the sound of his voice her nerves calmed. She looked at him, hoping he would tell her what was bothering him, but like she knew already, he didn't. Clarion hesitantly returned her gaze to the snowball fight. She wondered what Milori had thought he'd seen last night and what it had to do with the tree.  
000  
The next morning, Tink and her friends went to get the lost thing. When they reached the creek something was off, but no one bothered to notice. Rosetta and Iridessa gathered grass to weave together into ropes. Vidia and Fawn gathered sticks to make handles. "So Tink, what is this thing anyway and what's with the strange markings?" Silvermist asked.  
"Well, I actually don't know," Tinkerbell replied as she slid one of the ropes under it.  
"What do you mean you don't know what it is? What are you gonna do with it?" Vidia asked.  
"Vidia!" Rosetta snapped.  
"Well do you blame me for asking?".  
"Guys, we're going to take it to Queen Clarion, she'll know what it is," Tink interrupted.  
"And what makes you so sure she'll know what it is? What even makes you sure she'll have time to tell you what it is?" Vidia questioned. Tinkerbell fell silent.  
"Guys it doesn't matter, we'll find out later when and if we actually get it to her," Fawn interrupted.  
"Fine," Vidia sighed. They each grabbed a handle except for Silvermist. Using her water talent she lifted the lost thing up off the ground and out of the water. She then grabbed one of the handles as well. It wasn't as heavy with the six of them but they still had to use all of their strength to keep moving.  
After a while the pixie dust tree was in sight and as they went on their muscles began to ache. "Tink how did you find this thing anyway?" Fawn asked.  
"Well, I was looking for supplies for the snowball maker and something shined from off into the distance. I had to find out what it was, so I went and searched for it," Tink replied.  
"It's kind of like you were meant to find it, like you were meant to find Periwinkle," Silvermist replied.  
"I..." Tinkerbell began.  
"Not to interrupt story time or anything, but what is that?" Vidia asked. A flash of light was flying straight towards them.  
"And why is it coming straight towards us?" Iridessa cried.  
"I don't know you're the light fairy, do something!" Tinkerbell stated.  
"Oh right," Iridessa replied and let go of the rope.  
"Iridessa!" everyone cried as their faces became beet red and their muscles strained.  
"Oh, sorry,". Iridessa then grabbed the rope. Then the flash of light hit the metal rod and the girls fell to the ground. The last thing they heard was each others cries.


	3. Chapter 3

Tinkerbell awoke to see Silvermist in front of her. "What happened?".  
"I don't know," she replied as she helped her up.  
"Is everyone ok?". Tinkerbell saw everyone flutter towards them.  
"Oh, my outfit!" Rosetta cried.  
"Your dress," Tinkerbell stated to Silvermist.  
"And that's my dress,". Silvermist pointed at Tinkerbell.  
Tinkerbell gasped, "Do you realize what this means?".  
"Somebody switched our heads!". The others gasped.  
"No, no, no, somebody switched our talents!".  
"Look at all this water!" Iridessa exclaimed. Everyone turned towards the huge waterfall behind them. "How are we going to get home?".  
Tinkerbell walked up to the waterfall and poked it with her finger. Immediately Well,a column of water shot out at the others. "Hey!" they all cried as they were drenched with water.  
"But, I didn't do anything, I just...". Then she poked the water again and another column of water shot out at the others.  
"Well, then can you stop not doing anything, before we drown," Vidia barked.  
Silvermist held out her hand to the waterfall. She then shot up hitting the rocky ceiling. "You're a fast flying fairy!" Tinkerbell stated.  
Iridessa yawned and leaned up against the rocky wall. Suddenly the grass shot up into the air. "And I'm a garden fairy," she squeaked.  
"Ew! Ew! Ew! Get 'em off! Get 'em off! Get 'em off... Get 'em off!" Rosetta squealed. Bugs were crawling all over her. She scooped one off her head and it kissed her on the nose. "Guess I'm an animal fairy,".  
"Then you must be a light fairy Fawn, and Vidia, you're a tinker!" Tink exclaimed.  
"What no! I can't be a tinker! Anything but that!".  
"Serves you right, for insulting tinkers all the time," Rosetta stated.  
"Guys can we just focus on getting home?" Fawn interrupted.  
"She's right, we need to get back and warn everyone!" Tink agreed.  
"The only problem is, where are we?" Vidia asked.  
"I actually think I know where we are," Silvermist stated. Everyone looked at her with a confused look. "The tadpole pond has a waterfall just like this one and every spring I come here to bring them to the main land,".  
"So you know how to get back?".  
"Of course, we just need to get on the other side of this waterfall,". Everyone turned to Tink.  
"What?" she asked, confused at why they turned to her.  
000  
Lord Milori stood beside his owl, supposedly supervising the border crossings. What he was actually doing was looking at the tree. He had seen another flash of lightning earlier that morning, but when he had seen it, it wasn't near the tree. As if it were targeting something. This concerned him even more, but mostly he worried if Clarion would be safe.  
As he continued to stare at the distant tree, something gripped his attention. He thought he had heard someone. "Lord Milori!" a voice called. Lord Milori turned his gazed towards a group of nearing fairies. For it was Tinkerbell who had called for his attention, her friends close behind her. Their faces showed distress, and there was something noticeably different about the group.  
"What happened?" Milori asked with great concern.  
"We don't know, but our talents switched!".  
Suddenly two more fairies flew up to them. "Lord Milori, something's wrong with the tree!".  
Milori leaped onto his owl and the two were off towards the tree. The warmth of the other seasons already beating down on him. Closer and closer the tree was getting as the owl soared through the air. Would Clarion be all right? Would she be safe? The thoughts raced through his mind. He wasn't paying attention and his owl let out a sudden screech. They both fell, landing near the tree opening.  
An old memory appeared in his mind, Clarion, face to face with the crow from all those seasons ago. It was speaking to her, but this time Milori actually understood the crow. "If and when you choose to love him, you will face great consequences,". Then the bird looked towards him, and flapped away, exactly like it had happened the first time.  
His vision blurred and he saw a white blob in front of him. When his vision cleared, he realized the white blob was his owl who also was beginning to stand. They were just outside the opening of the tree. Milori then ran into Clarion's room, where she was collapsed on the floor. Her dress was now the teal color of a frost fairy's, faded into gold in some places. He picked her up carefully and carried her to his owl. Once he was on, he held Clarion close with one arm, and held the rein with his other hand. The owl leaped into the air, and soared on towards the border.  
As they grew nearer to the border, Milori realized that he no longer felt the heat of the warm seasons beating on him. He hadn't noticed his suit was now golden, faded into its original teal. When the owl crossed the border there was a rush of cold air. The owl landed and Milori slid off, still holding Clarion in his arms. The fairies who had still been waiting at the border gasped, and Fairy Mary and Dewey rushed over. "I need a healing talent fairy," Milori stated and then shivered.  
"Helena!" Fairy Mary called.  
"What you need is a coat, Lord Milori," Dewey stated.  
"No, she is more important" Milori grunted. Dewey nodded and backed down. Helena raced over. She held two fingers to Queen Clarion's neck. Her skin was cold, but she was still alive. Clarion opened her eyes a moment, then they fell shut once more.  
"Queen Clarion! Something's wr..." Summer began as she and the other ministers raced over. They too had their talents switched, Autumn and Winter were switched, and Summer and Spring were switched. A shocked expression came upon each of the ministers' faces when they saw her.  
Everyone was silent, hoping Queen Clarion would be all right. "There's nothing I can do, all we can do is wait, and hope she is all right," Helena stated sadly. Milori filled with regret, and hopelessness. He saddened at the feeling that he was unable to protect her, and the thought of losing her.  
"Lord Milori?" Dewey spoke with great concern.  
Milori rose, still carrying Clarion. "No one is to go near the tree," he stated, then turned and walked on towards the North side. Fairy Mary, Dewey, and the ministers followed, then many other fairies as well. Milori's owl leaped into the air and flew on ahead. Tink and her friends, including Peri, Spike, Gliss, and Sled, were left, about to follow the others, when Peri saw something.  
"Hey, what's that?". Peri was pointing at something bobbing in the water.  
Sled flew down towards it. A bottle was bobbing in the stream, caught in the ice. "It's a bottle," he called back, "and there's a note of some sort inside!".


	4. Chapter 4

Dear pixie-fairy things

The pirates are leaving and going back to the mainland, we overheard them talking about it. They say the "Dark One" has returned. Mr. Smee is letting us stow away on their ship.

From,

the lost boys

"This isn't good, this isn't good," Hyacinth, the minister of spring, cried as Dewey read the letter aloud.

"We must tell Lord Milori," Redleaf, the minister of autumn, stated.

"Doesn't he already have enough to worry about?" Snowflake, the minister of winter, replied.

"He's going to need to find out at some point, and he won't be happy if he finds out we kept this from him,".

"Would you two stop it! I finally understand what Hyacinth means by, 'You two are like a married couple'. I'll tell him, you ninnies!", Fairy Mary interrupted. She grabbed the note and flew off.

"You guys are pathetic!" Sunflower, the minister of summer sighed, annoyed, shaking her head and rubbing her temples.

000

Milori stood beside Clarion, who was still unconscious lying down on Milori's bed. Across from him stood Glimmer and Rumble. "You're sure that this lightning can't be made by any storm fairy?" he asked. The other two nodded. He glanced down at Clarion, he felt helpless, unable to save her, or even protect her for that matter.

"Lord Milori," Fairy Mary called.

He turned towards Glimmer and Rumble, and nodded to them, then the two were off. Then he turned to Fairy Mary, who then handed him the note. As he read the note the sadness wasted away and turned into anger, his face hardened. "You think this is his doing?".

"It very well could be,". Milori glanced back at Clarion and let out a sigh. "Lord Milori, he is targeting the tree, and if something happens to the tree," Fairy Mary trailed off, unable to say the sad truth.

Milori had forgotten, but now he remembered, if the tree dies, so does Clarion. "Send a sentry to check on the tree make sure they notify me if anything happens,".

"Will do,".

"I can do it," a voice interrupted. The two turned to see Tinkerbell standing distantly behind them. Milori glanced back at Clarion then to Fairy Mary.

"She would definitely get the job done, and she is trusted by Queen Clarion," Fairy Mary whispered to him.

He glanced back at Clarion once more then nodded. "Very well then,".

"Yes!" Tink cheered in an almost whispered tone, but not quite. Fairy Mary and Milori stared at her. "I'll be going now," and Tink was off.

Milori could only watch Clarion, hoping she would be ok as he kneeled beside her, holding her hand. He began to shiver again. Dewey, who had moments before silently entered the chamber, set a coat down beside him. Milori hadn't even seemed to notice him, or even that both Dewey and Fairy Mary had left. All he did was feel guilty about what happened.

000

"Vidia! Vidia!" Tink called.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Vidia replied.

"I need your help with something,".

"Like what?".

"I need you to come with me to the tree and...".

"You know we're not allowed to go near the tree, Lord Milori said so,".

"I know, I know, but he asked me to do something,".

"What are we doing?".

The two of them flew on over the border back into the Autumn Wood. It was significantly warmer but neither of them shed a layer. When they reached the tree Vidia began to inspect it. Tink flew on past the tree. "Tink where are you going, we're supposed to be making sure the tree is ok!". She didn't reply and continued on. "Tink!". Vidia let out a sigh and went after her.

"Tink! What are you doing?".

"It's gone!".

"What's gone?".

"The metal thing, it's gone!".

"You mean that thing that we were carrying here, when we got hit by that lightning?".

"Yeah and this is where we got hit, and it's gone!".

"Maybe that was more than just a piece of metal,". Tink stood silent. "Tink, what do we do?".

"We need to tell the others,".

"Shouldn't we tell Lord Milori or someone,".

"Dewey!".

"What?".

"We need to find out what it was and he'd be the one to tell us or at least help us figure this out,".

"Tink, what if it's something dangerous?".

"Well we won't know until we find out,".

"We have to tell Lord Milori something, we can't lie to him,".

"We'll tell him the tree is fine, we're not technically lying, we're just not giving him the whole truth,".

"Tink! We can't do that!".

"Sure we can, what harm could it do?".

"Ugh, I hope you're right,".

000

Tink and her friends sat in the library searching through books to figure out what the metal rod was. "Hey Tink, I think this is it?" Rosetta called over to her, she was pointing out a picture in a book. Everyone raced over to her. Silvermist hadn't quite mastered the whole fast flying thing and shot past them into a pile of books. Everyone stopped a moment and laughed.

"What's with all the ruckus?" Dewey asked when he came over. He then noticed the book they had, "What are ya doing with that book?".

"Could you explain to us what this is," Tink asked and handed the book to him, pointing at the picture.

"That's the wand of the Dark One, but why would ya want to know about that?".

Tink bit her lip and the others looked at her expectantly.

"What aren't ya tell'n me?".

"Tink someone has to know," Vidia stated.

Suddenly Sled burst through the doors. "She's awake!".

"We'll talk about this later, and with Lord Milori present,".

"Great, now look what you got us into Tink. We should have told Lord Milori in the first place!" Vidia exclaimed.

Everyone stood quietly behind Dewey as Helena checked out Queen Clarion. Lord Milori and Queen Clarion were sitting side by side on the edge of Lord Milori's bed. Clarion was still weak and very tired. The ministers and Fairy Mary stood off to the side. Helena took a step back, "She should be fine, nothing broken, not sick or anything. She'll need rest, I suggest not testing yourself too much, until you're fully rested,".

"Thank you," Milori replied. Helena then left the chambers and for just a moment everything was peaceful.

"Lord Milori, there is something you should know, something you should all know," Tinkerbell began.


	5. Chapter 5

Lord Milori kneeled beside his bed waiting for Clarion to fall back asleep. Once she did fall back asleep he found it still hard to leave her. Even if she would be taken care of by Fairy Mary, Dewey, and the ministers. He worried that if he left her, for even just a moment, something would happen. Deep inside, he knew he wouldn't be able to live with out her, knowing he lost her forever and would never be able to get her back. But he also knew that if he didn't leave her, her true safety would be unsure. Milori had to be willing take a chance though. He burst out the tall doors of his home into the cold. It tried to wrap around him, but the anger in him radiated a sort of heat, shielding it away. The Keeper followed close behind, not nervously but confused.

"Lord Milori, where are ya goin?" Dewey asked as Milori leaped onto his majestic owl, about to snap the reins and fly into the air, but stopping him just moments before he did .

"I need to check on something, I'll be back by nightfall. I trust you can take care of Clarion until then,". Milori spoke quickly but seriously, not asking the Keeper, but telling him that he was to keep her safe.

"Well of course but...". Milori's face was truly serious and Dewey didn't dare say another word. After a moment he nodded respectfully.

Milori took the reins of his owl and snapped them. The owl leaped into the air and flew off towards the woods.

"Where is he going?" a voice from behind the old fairy asked.

Dewey turned to see Tink and her friends standing behind him. Peri, Spike, Gliss, and Sled were among them.

He shrugged, "He'll do as he pleases, it's none of my business. Now if you'll excuse me,".The group parted from the door and let the Keeper disappear behind it. What was that all about?

"We still don't know anything about the Dark One," Tink finally stated, she was becoming desperate to figure out who he or she was.

"Well what are we supposed to do, the Keeper has the book, and we've gotten enough attention today already?" Vidia asked.

"She's right Tink," Iridessa replied.

"We couldn't possibly gain anymore, we've gotten as much attention as Queen Clarion has today," Rosetta added.

"Guys something's going on, and they're keeping it from everyone," Periwinkle stated.

"Again, what are we supposed to do?" Vidia asked with a irritated tone, her hands on her hips.

"Well, the closest thing we have to answers is a feather,".

Everyone looked at her confused.

"What do you mean a feather?" Tink asked with great curiosity.

"Don't tell me kept that feather that was near the border," Spike stated.

"Of course not, I just so happened to find another one this morning,".

There was a long pause before anyone spoke. "Peri, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Tink asked.

Peri nodded.

"Ok, everyone meet back here in an hour,".

Within an hour's time everyone had returned to they're meeting point just outside Lord Milori's home, where they assumed, Dewey, Queen Clarion, and everyone else still was.

"Ok, so what's the plan? I got the feather,".

"Peri, you're going to sneak into the library and go to the back room. Take the feather and stick it in the light. Then once it's done doing the whole flashback thing everyone will meet at the pixie dust fall," Tink explained.

"One thing, what about Dewey's staff? We need it to be able to get close enough to the light,".

"He just so happened to leave it in the library, before we left," Sled answered like he was expecting that question to be asked.

"Then why are 'we' here?" Vidia asked.

"We're gonna keep lookout for Lord Milori, we can't let anyone find out what we're doing and once he returns, Dewey will return to the library and suspect that something's going on. Everyone ok on the plan?".

They all nodded back to her.

"Great!".

000

Peri silently entered the library. She quickly looked around to make sure no one was there. All that was there was a snoring Fiona. The lynx didn't worry her though. Moving as swiftly as possible towards Dewey's staff leaning up against his pedestal, she was trying to make it seem like no one had been there once she left. As Peri neared the pedestal and began to reach out for the staff, her conscience became her enemy. "Should I really take the staff? What if something happens to it? What if Dewey comes looking for it?".

Suddenly, before she could make a decision, two voices rang out across the library and the two doors shut. The voices were easily recognized as Dewey and Queen Clarion. Peri quickly hid the feather behind a stack of books and hid herself behind another.

"I assume Lord Milori thought ya would sleep a little longer than you did. Aren't ya tired? Ya seemed like you were gonna pass out earlier," Dewey stated to Queen Clarion.

"I'm fine for now, did he tell you where he was going?".

"I'm afraid not, I truly did try getting it out of him but he's a stubborn one. All he did say he was going to check on something, no specific details or anything,".

Queen Clarion let out a small sigh of disappointment.

Dewey grabbed his staff, Peri's eyes followed from her hiding spot. She couldn't take the staff now, she just couldn't take it out of his hands.

"Can I offer you some tea or anything?".

"I'm quite fine, thank you,".

Peri glanced over to the feather, she worried that one of them would spot it. Suddenly, she got the feeling that she was going to sneeze. "Oh, no! Not now!" she cried in her head. There was no way to stop herself and she let out the tiniest little squeak.

Dewey and Queen Clarion jumped at the noise and Fiona awoke from her afternoon nap. She thought nothing of the noise then went back to sleep. The other two glanced at each other, then to the stack of books Peri was hiding behind. Dewey approached the stack of books, "Hello?". Peri slowly stood up. "Peri, ya scared the both of us half to death,".

"I know, I'm sorry. I was...", Peri paused a moment, quickly thinking of an excuse. She then noticed a book that magically appeared next to her. When she grabbed the book the title read, Butterfly Painting. "I was reading this book, it's nice and quiet here and it's peaceful here,".

Dewey looked her over a moment, trying to tell if she was lying. "Ok, then why don't ya join us,". "Join you in what?". "We're looking for the talent book, so we can try and figure out how to reverse what happened,".

"I can help with that,".

Dewey and Queen Clarion turned and began to search through books on the opposite side of the room. Peri quickly glanced back at the feather, but it was gone. She quickly turned around and fear ran through her spine. Where was it? Dewey didn't have and neither did Queen Clarion.

Suddenly a book titled, Fairy Talent Facts, appeared in front of her. She had almost tripped over it before she noticed it. She knelt down and picked it up of the ground. A thin layer of dust covered it, when she blew the dust off she could tell how old the book truly was. It had leather binding and the title was a golden font. "Hey I think I found it,".

The other two looked over to her and began to approach her. Then suddenly a black cloud of smoke began to wrap around Peri. "Dewey!".

Queen Clarion let out a sudden cry as well, another smokey cloud began to wrap around her too. "What's going on?".

An even bigger cloud of smoke began to form in the middle of the air. It seemed to be taking the form of a crow. Then it suddenly let out a loud screech and charged towards Dewey. Books and papers flew everywhere. A surge of evil coursed through him and he was blown into the wall behind him banging his head off the icy thick wall. He fell to the ground, now unconscious. The smokey clouds disappeared, along with Queen Clarion and Peri. All was quiet as if nothing had happened. Books were scattered everywhere, all that was left was a, black as night, feather, slowly falling to the floor in the middle of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Spike and Gliss stood at the pixie dust fall. The two were hoping Peri would return soon. It had seemed like an awfully long time.

"Oh, I can't take it anymore!" Gliss stated as she leaped into the air and began flying off towards the library.

"Where do you think you're going?" Spike asked as she sat up on the rock she had been laying on.

"Peri is taking too long and I want to find out what's keeping her,".

"You could blow the whole plan!".

"Spike, it's been an hour, I've barely lasted this long waiting. Don't you want to find out what's taking so long?".

"Well yeah, but...". Spike stopped herself from finishing the sentence and thought it over. She did want to find out what was taking her so long, but if they went to find out what was going on the plan could be ruined. Then again, what if something was wrong? Sticking a feather in some rays of light shouldn't take this long. Spike leaped off the rock and joined Gliss. "Ok, but we have to be quick,".

Sled watched the skies looking for Lord Milori. He had seen many owls, but none of them carried him. It was odd though, how many owls he had seen. The only time there was ever that many owls in the sky was when they were preparing to go to the mainland, but that was months away. Something was definitely wrong, and the ministers were doing a good job at keeping it a secret.

What was even more curious was two fairies flying towards the library and that they were both Spike and Gliss. Where were they going? Had Peri returned to the pixie dust fall? But if she did, why were Spike and Gliss heading towards the library? Without hesitation Sled leaped into the air and followed them from a distance.

000

Lord Milori road his owl along the border. This was the closest he dared to go near the tree. He had a twisted feeling deep inside him, telling him something was wrong, urging him to return.

There were no signs of any crows nearby, until suddenly, Milori felt a pair of dark cold eyes watching him. He turned to see a crow perched in plain sight on a tree branch in the Autumn woods. Milori didn't dare go any nearer to it than he already was. The crow didn't come any closer either.

This crow had a purpose, but what? It stared back at him with a seemingly evil smile. When it began to caw softly, its call flowed into Milori's head. Memories appeared in his mind, each one was twisted and distorted. Not the same is they originally were;

_Clarion stood before him, she wore her normal gown with it's golden glow. The ministers each stood beside her. "Wings! You ask that the winter fairies have wings! What kind of a proposal is that!" Redleaf stated. He glanced over to the tree where the crow stood eyeing them. It leaped out of the tree and Milori fixed his gaze upon it. The minister began trying to get his attention, but Milori didn't remove his gaze from the bird. Everyone turned their gazes to the bird as well. The crow let out a screech and charged towards them. All of the ministers darted away, but Clarion still stood in fear. Milori urged himself to move but he was frozen. He tried calling out to her to run, but he was silent. The crow tackled her to the ground. Milori heard her cries for help, he heard her cries of pain. The other crow darted towards him and began digging it's claws into his back. The pain felt very real and coursed through his whole body. Everything became a blur, but Clarion's screams echoed in his mind._

The next thing Milori knew, he was plummeting towards the ground. He couldn't tell if it was real or not. His owl let out a sudden screech and darted down towards him. He landed directly on his back onto his owl , a jolt of pain shot up his spine. As he sat up right on his owl, the pain was almost unbearable and he felt dazed. When his vision cleared he saw the crow flying off into the distance, towards the mountains.

Something was wrong, that crow was a distraction. A very good one at that. Milori snapped the reins and eased his owl on back to the north side. He felt the pain of his memory as if it had just happened. His back stung and his muscles were tight, it was painful to even turn his head.

000

Sled continued on towards the library, keeping hidden from Gliss and Spike. Just as the two were about to open the doors, "What are you two doing?".

They both jumped at the sound of his voice. Spike let out a sigh, "We're here to find out whats keeping Peri so long,".

"You could get her caught!".

"It's been an hour, something's obviously wrong,".

"Peri could be in trouble," Gliss added.

"Fine, we'll check, but the minute she's fine we're..." Sled began as he opened the doors and saw the disaster zone before them, "out...".

"What happened? Keeper? Keeper?".

Dewey let out a low groan as he awoke and emerged from the pile of books burying him. "Ow, ma head,".

"Keeper!" the three cried in unison and rushed over to him. Sled helped him to his feet, the fairy was stilled dazed from being slammed against the wall and knocked out.

"Where are they?" he blurted.

"Where are who?" Sled asked.

"No, no, no... I lost her, I lost both of them. Lord Milori trusted me and he's going to kill me,". "Dewey, slow down.

"What are you talking about?" Spike asked.

"Queen Clarion and Periwinkle! They're gone, they've been taken by the Dark One!".

"Spike, go get everyone else and go look for Lord Milori!" Sled ordered. Spike nodded and was instantly out the door.

Tink, and the others were all gathered at the fall. Out of breath and running on pure fear, she flew towards them.

"Spike, what's going on?" Vidia asked.

"Everyone needs to split up and find Lord Milori!".

"Wait, find him?".

"Yes!". There was a look of total terror in her eyes. Everyone knew something was wrong and flew off, except for Tink.

"Spike, what happened?".

"Tink, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry,", and she went up and hugged her tightly.

000

As Lord Milori road his owl, he noticed there were no owls on watch, neither any fairies. No fairies at all were out, not a single one in sight. Except for one that racing towards him. It was Silvermist.

"Lord Milori!" she called as she uncontrollably shot past him. She still hadn't quite figured out the whole fast flying thing.

He turned his gaze towards the fairy, pain stung his back as he did. "What's going on? Where is everyone?".

Silvermist didn't say a word, the sad expression on her face was enough. She pointed towards the library.

His face that was serious melted into fear and anger. He snapped the reins and the owl shot past her, down towards the library. The pain in his back was gone, he couldn't feel anything, adrenalin coursed through his veins.

The owl landed in front of the library where every fairy in Pixie Hollow stood lined in two rows, their heads hung low. One line on each side of the doors. The ministers stood in front of the doors. Snow was crying into Redleaf's shoulder, it was odd for them to even tolerate each other, so something was terribly parted from the doorway.

Milori shoved the doors open and entered to see the torn apart library, Silvermist followed behind. The Keeper and Sled were rummaging through piles of books, Tink was practically in tears and her friends were trying to calm her down. Everyone looked towards him as the doors shut behind him.

The Keeper's eyes widened at what he had just found. He turned to Milori, then let out a sigh. Milori stood in the middle of the room, he was looking around at the mess that was once the library. The Keeper approached him and handed him Clarion's crown.

Milori's face weakened, his heart fell and he dropped to his knees. It was dead silent as he held back the tears and kept his eyes shut tight. The Keeper continued to search through the library, hoping to find something salvageable. Milori opened his eyes to see a, black as night, feather in front of him. Anger coursed through him and he balled his hand into a fist. He drove his fist into the floor, the feather disintegrated on impact, and the floor had several cracks in it.

The noise startled everyone, and they turned towards him. He continued to drive his fist into the floor, causing more and more cracks. The Keeper rushed over to him, "Lord Milori, stop!". Milori paused and let out a sigh. "It's going to be ok,". The Keeper pat him on the shoulder. His hand felt odd, sort of wet. When he turned his hand towards himself in was covered in blood. The Keeper quickly turned his gazed back to Milori's shoulder to see a large swollen gash. "Sled!".

The fairy rushed over to him. "Go get Helena," the Keeper whispered to him.


	7. Chapter 7

"This may sting a little," Helena warned.

Milori was facing the wall, propping himself up with his hands as Helena cleaned his wounds.

He let out a low grunt and dug his nails into the icy wall as Helena wiped away the blood.

"I warned you it would sting,".

He let out a short laugh under his breath. Then he began to concentrate, he didn't exactly know how his wounds came to be, but he knew it wasn't exactly normal.

_Milori sat on his owl, staring back at the bird as it cawed. _

He could practically see the sound move towards him as he concentrated on the memory.

_As it wrapped around he noticed the bird still perched on the branch not all to far away from him. He concentrated on the bird watching as after moments the bird still didn't move. Then the pain began and the feeling of claws being sunken into his back. He turned to see not a creature beside his owl insight. But he still felt the pain of claws deep in his skin being torn across his back. The pain became unbearable and he began to fall. As he fell he noticed that the crow was still perched in the tree._

"That should do it," Helena stated.

Milori snapped back to life and looked around, he was back in his room.

As Helena began to pack up her things the Keeper entered. He let out a sigh at what would definitely become scars on Lord Milori's back. "Eh-hem,".

Milori turned towards him.

"You're uh... needed in the Great Hall,".

After Milori put on a less blood covered outfit, the Keeper escorted him to the Great Hall. Once there, Milori sat at the head of the table, the Keeper sat beside him. At the opposite end of the table was an empty chair, that would have been where Clarion sat. Fairy Mary sat beside the empty chair. The ministers and those who were in charge of the talent groups filled the seats in between the two ends of the table.

"Keeper," Milori whispered.

"Oh, right," Dewey stood up. "Let this meeting of the Pixie Hollow Council begin," and he tapped his staff three times on the ground.

Instantly everyone began arguing with one another, especially Red and Snow. Milori stood just a moment then everyone grew quiet.

"Now, Redleaf,".

"The pixie dust tree! Pixie dust production has already slowed down," Redleaf cried.

"What about the tree itself?" Sunflower interrupted.

"What about bringing the seasons to the mainland?" Rumble asked from beside Glimmer.

"What about our talents?" the animal talent fairy who was now a water fairy cried.

"If Queen Clarion were here, she would know what to do!" another fairy stated.

"With out Queen Clarion, the tree will die and we will have no one to rule us!" the garden fairy at the table called out.

"ENOUGH!" Milori yelled across the table. He was now standing and his hands were balled up into fists on the table. "None of you truly care that she's gone, do you?".

He watched as Snow's eyes traveled behind her towards Hyacinth. Hyacinth lifted two fingers as if he were going to raise his hand, but the dropped back down to the table.

"You only care about yourselves! Yes, the tree will die without Clarion, but did even one of you, even once, think that if the tree dies so does she? You're all hopeless without her!". He sat back down and everyone stared back at him, awe struck.

After a moment everyone began arguing again. Milori let out a sigh of disappointment and buried his face in his hand. These fairies truly were hopeless. He could only imagine what Clarion had to deal with when he wasn't around to help supervise. Milori then simply got up and calmly walked over to the exit.

"Where are you going?" Redleaf asked.

"I'm going after her!" Milori replied without even glancing back to them.

The ministers gasped at his reply and everyone began talking among one another. "This is preposterous!".

Milori stopped a moment still not facing them, "I've lost her once and I'm not going to lose her again!". Then, with out another word, he stormed out of the Great Hall.

000

"Tink, someone's coming," Vidia whispered as a figure appeared on the opposite side of the door. The two leaped out of the way, behind a nearby bush.

Lord Milori shoved the doors open and the Keeper followed close behind. "Where are you going?" the Keeper asked sternly. The ministers and Fairy Mary now exited the Great Hall and joined them.

"I meant what I said and I'm going to get her back," Lord Milori stated as he leaped onto his owl.

"You can't just leave!".

"Watch me!".

The Keeper let out a sigh.

Milori was about to snap the reins of his owl when suddenly, "Lord Milori! Wait! I'm coming with you!".

Everyone gasped when they saw Tink, now standing in front of the Great Hall doors.

"Tink! What are you doing?" Vidia whispered to her from behind the bush still.

"Trust me!".

Everyone still stared at Tink. Lord Milori had a stern look upon his face, he was demanding to know why he was being stalled. "This is to dangerous!".

"Please! Just hear me out,".

"Tink!" Vidia hissed.

"No, Vidia. They took my sister too! I need to get her back!".

Vidia came into view and stood beside Tink.

"I can't let you!" Lord Milori stated.

"But she's my sister!".

Lord Milori looked down depressed and let out a sad sigh.

"I can handle this Lord Milori," Dewey stated.

"No, she deserves to know the reason why, and if it doesn't change her mind," Milori paused a moment and let out another sigh, "If it doesn't change her mind I will allow her to come,".

Everyone gasped, even Tink and Vidia.

"You can't be serious?".

"Keeper you know very well why I must tell her, and that it's a hard area for me to talk about it, but I trust her,".

"Very well then,".

"You're allowing her to go?" Redleaf asked.

"Only if when she knows the truth she still wants to. Then I shall know if she is truly willing to risk her own life to get them back,".

The minister sighed and took a small step back. He knew there was no sense arguing.

"Keeper, will the light show what needs to be known?" Milori asked.

Dewey let out a sigh, "Yes...".

"Very well. Tinkerbell, you are to meet me at the library in half an hour,". Milori snapped the reins and his owl leaped into the air and flew off into the distance.

The ministers, Dewey, Fairy Mary, and the other members of the Pixie Hollow council all flew off in different directions. None of them said a word, there was just nothing to say.

000

"I can't believe you actually did it!" Iridessa sated, "You actually convinced Lord Milori to let you go?".

Tink and Vidia had gone to the pixie dust fall and told the others what happened.

"Way to go against the man, man!" Slush stated in his usual mellow tone.

"Thanks, but" Tink began.

"But what? You're going to get Peri back," Fawn exclaimed.

"But what if what Lord Milori needs to tell me really does change my mind?".

"Oh come on Tink, you've saved Spring, made the greatest pixie dust scepter in blue harvest moon history, become friends with one of the most fairy loving humans on the mainland, and saved all of Pixie Hollow by figuring out a way to save the tree. I'm sure you can handle what ever Lord Milori needs to tell you," Rosetta stated.

"I have to agree to that," Sled added.

"But Miss Bell, what if you get captured too?" Bobble asked.

"Are you trying to scare her out of it?" Rosetta snapped.

"No, but I'm just wondering, what if?".

"He kind of has a point," Gliss added.

"Then we'll go with her," Vidia answered.

"What!" everyone gasped in unison.

"Lord Milori and Tink are going to need all the help they can get, whether Lord Milori will admit it or not,".

"But we can't just get up and leave," Bobble stated.

"You can't, but we can," Fawn replied.

"What!" everyone else gasped.

"You guys will stay here, everyone is totally hopeless without some one in charge, including the ministers. Vidia, Silvermist, Iridessa, Rosetta and I will go with her,".

"One problem, how are we going to convince Lord Milori to let us go?" Silvermist asked.

"Leave that to me," Vidia stated.

Tink sat silently staring at the ground. It was her fault Peri was captured. If she wasn't forced to go to the library she would be ok.

"Tink, are you ok with that?" Fawn asked.

Tink still stared at the ground.

"Tink?".

"What? Oh yeah, sounds good,".

Everyone saw how glum she was but figured that it was only because she missed her sister. Nothing more, nothing less.

000

Lord Milori stood in his house pacing back and forth. Was he truly willing to risk another fairy's life? Would he be able to live with himself if something happened to her? He stopped pacing a moment and just stared at the edge of his bed where Clarion's crown sat. That was the last place he had seen her, the last few moments they were together until...

_He knelt down next to her, watching as she dozed off. Occasionally speaking to her. "It's going to be alright, I will figure out where he is and find out why he did this,". She smiled back at him warmly. _

_"You're too protective sometimes,"._

_"Do you blame me?"._

_"No, I was just hoping you knew that you tend to be over protective,"._

_Milori laughed under his breath a short moment. "Get some rest, ok. At least do that,"._

_She nodded back to him._

_He held her hand until she finally fell asleep._

He began to regret the thought of even leaving her in the first place, let alone deciding to. Deep inside, Milori felt that it was his own fault that Clarion had been captured.

The Keeper stood in the doorway. "Lord Milori,".

"Yes,". Milori stood up and walked over and stopped in between the doorway.

"Are you sure you're ready to do this?".

Milori let out a sigh, "As ready as I will ever be,", and walked off to his owl.

The Keeper still stood there, watching as Milori and his owl leaped into the air. He then looked back into Lord Milori's room. There at the foot of the bed, he saw Queen Clarion's crown. Flashes of memory raced through his mind;

_Queen Clarion stood beside him, still wearing her crown. They were searching through books in the library. "Hey! I think I found it," Periwinkle called. The two turned towards her. The book suddenly became a cloud of smoke and wrapped around Periwinkle. He reached out to grab her hand but then he stopped when he heard another cry. Queen Clarion was being wrapped around a smoke cloud too. He froze unable to do anything, which one could he save. Then another cloud raced through him and he shot back against the wall. He tried forcing himself to keep his eyes open. Books were everywhere but Queen Clarion and Periwinkle were gone. He could hear the faint clanking noise of something bouncing across the room, and everything went black._

"I'm so sorry,". Then he backed away and slowly shut the doors behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

_Clarion opened her eyes to find herself back in Milori's bed. She glanced around the room and saw Milori himself, facing the wall and propping himself up with his hands. "Milori?" she spoke with a tone of total terror and fearfulness._

_He moved ever so slightly, as if in a light sleep and suddenly being awoken. Milori then turned towards her, and she saw a wave of relief wash over him. Clarion sat up now as he came over and sat beside her._

_Had it all been a bad dream? It couldn't have been, it was too real. Milori saw her fear and welcomed her into his arms. He held her close, all was quiet as Clarion cried into his shoulder._

_"It's going to be alright, you're safe now," he soothed._

_She was comforted by his voice and knowing he was there. _

_"Clarion, Clarion, Clarion," he repeated and his voice slowly began to fade. As it started to fade everything began to disappear as well. His voice soon became one that wasn't his own, but it was familiar. Everything went black, Milori was gone and she was alone._

"Queen Clarion! Queen Clarion!" a voice called out to her.

Clarion opened her eyes to see a teal blur in front of her. As her eyes began to focus she saw Periwinkle kneeling down beside her. She tensed, fear and sadness washed over her. When she began to sit up her head started to throb and ache. Something was tightly wrapped around her ankle, some sort of chain with a heavy stone ball connected to it, Peri had one too. Clarion looked around too see that they were locked in a cage and noticed the light beaming onto them from outside. This was the only light, the rest of the 'room' was total darkness.

Peri turned towards the opening.

Clarion noticed the large bruise on the side of Peri's head as she looked out the opening. "Periwinkle, what happened to your head?".

"Oh it's nothing, I just...", and Peri trailed off.

"Here," Clarion spoke with a kind, comforting voice. She lightly touched Peri's forehead and the bruise slowly faded.

"Thank you, Queen Clarion. That feels much better. Are you ok?".

"I'll be fine,".

"What's going to happen to us?".

"I don't know, but I'm sure nothing good will come of this,".

000

Milori stood in front of the doors to the library. He was about to open them when he stopped himself, his hands were pressed against the door. He knew that if he proceeded to open these doors he would have to relive one of the most dreadful moments of his life. But, if it meant he would be even closer to saving Clarion it would be worth it. She was worth more than anything to him, and he would do anything to protect her. He finally let out a sigh and opened the doors.

Inside, Tink and her friends were beginning to pick up the destroyed library by putting away books and organizing loose papers. Milori had somehow hoped that she wouldn't come, so that he wouldn't be forced to tell of his biggest failure. But, he knew, deep down, that she would come. She only wanted Peri back, just as much as he wanted Clarion back. Everyone looked up at him a moment as the doors shut close behind him.

The Keeper slowly slipped into the library. Milori turned to him, the Keeper tilted his head towards the back room. The three of them then made their way through the piles of books throughout the room.

Milori and Tinkerbell stood in the center of the snowflake as the Keeper stood just outside of it. He tapped his staff three times and the snowflake began to lift into the air. Milori looked up and let out a sigh, Tinkerbell became nervous. The Keeper stood waiting below, he turned a moment. He had the odd feeling he was being watched. As he looked towards the doors behind him he saw five fairies peering into the room. The Keeper didn't do anything, they were simply curious and there was nothing wrong with that.

The snowflake stopped and Milori let out another sigh. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

Tink put on a brave face and replied, "If it means I get my sister back, then yes!".

Milori nodded and proceeded to take off his cape and kneel. He carefully lifted both of his wings into the light.

Tink cringed at the sight of his wings. It's what ultimately tore him away from Queen Clarion in the first place and what almost kept her from being with her sister as well.

Suddenly images began to appear in front of them;

_Queen Clarion stood with the ministers and Lord Milori at the border. _

_"Wings! You ask that the winter fairies have wings! What kind of a proposal is that!" Redleaf stated. _

_"If my people have wings they'll be able to fly to the main land," Milori explained._

_A crow suddenly dove down towards them._

The crow's sudden appearance made Tinkerbell flinch. Milori stared downward, not wanting to watch, only listen. He didn't want to see the horrifying memory.

_Queen Clarion stood frozen as the bird darted towards her. Then suddenly Lord Milori leaped into the air and fought off the bird. _

_The image suddenly changed to him riding his owl and fighting the crow. A winter fairy watched from behind a tree._

_Then the image changed again; Lord Milori and Queen Clarion were at the border again, they stood still in each other's arms as they stared into the one another's eyes. The image blurred just a moment and Queen Clarion and Lord Milori were dancing. A fairy glided over them, a trail of fireflies followed her. Two more fairies zipped past, one guided a column of water and the other one froze it and when it froze it burst into fine ice flakes. Another fairy made snowflakes circle Queen Clarion and Lord Milori as they admired the fairies' work._

_Suddenly two fairies appeared, they were both from the previous image and their wings were glowing. A crow let out a screech and attacked them. Lord Milori tried to fight them off, but when the crows retreated the two fairies were on the ground motionless. Lord Milori rushed over to them, and stood motionless. Queen Clarion suddenly appeared beside him. She looked down at the two fairies and began to cry. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close as she continued to cry i._

The images suddenly stopped and the snowflake began to lower to the ground. The last few images put Tinkerbell on edge. Milori now stood wearing his cape once more.

"Those two fairies were sisters weren't they?" she asked.

"Yes, and I was unable to protect them from the Dark One," he paused a moment, "What I'm saying is, is that I may not be able to protect you and that you must be willing to risk your own life in order to save Periwinkle,".

"I will do anything to get my sister back,".

The two then entered the main part of the library. Vidia, Iridessa, Fawn, Rosetta, and Silvermist stood around Dewey's pedestal, talking with him about something. Their eyes followed Lord Milori and Tink.

"Very well then, you should get some rest, we leave at dawn," Milori stated.

"Wait, Lord Milori," a voice called over to them.

They both turned to see Vidia facing them, still over at the pedestal. Milori's eyes went past the fairy and locked on the Keeper. Dewey simply shrugged and shook his head. He indeed didn't know what was going on. Milori's gaze then fell on Vidia.

"Tink has saved Spring, risked her life to try and fix the Blue Moon scepter, and broke her wing in the process of saving the pixie dust tree. We would like to return the favor by joining her," Vidia explained.

"I can't do that," Milori replied and proceeded to the doors.

"Lord Milori,", Milori stopped, surprised at who spoke next, "With out Tinkerbell you may never have seen Clarion again and if Tinkerbell didn't risk her wings to come here and get help, Clarion would have died if we weren't there to save the tree. If you ask me she reminds me a lot of someone else I know," Dewey spoke.

Milori knew the Keeper was referring to him. He himself risked his life to save Clarion and right now this was no different.

"I can't thank her enough and am eternally grateful to her, but I can't take responsibility of all these fairies' lives,".

"Then don't," Vidia interrupted, "We can protect each other, we're not all helpless,".

Milori was silent, he finally let out a sigh, "If you all chose to come, be ready at dawn,". He then exited the library and all was silent for only a few short moments.

"Yes! We did it!" Fawn stated.

"All thanks to Vidia and the Keeper," Iridessa stated.

"Don't be cheering, I went against Lord Milori. I used the truth against him and I regret saying every bit of it," Dewey stated as he exited the library as well.

"Guys, maybe we shouldn't have done this," Rosetta stated, "I mean, Lord Milori was already heart broken, now we've made him feel even worse,".

"Rosetta's right, and we can't take it back. I've seen what Lord Milori has dealt with already, and it's not pretty," Tink stated.

"What's done is done, and we need rest," Vidia concluded.

Everyone nodded in agreement and exited the library.


	9. Chapter 9

_An evil laugh let out and Milori sat up in a cage. Clarion was asleep near at the opposite end of the cage. He reached out to her but he was held back by chains clamped around his wrists. Milori tugged harder and harder, trying to free himself._

_The noise of the chains woke Clarion and she looked over to him. Her heart leaped as their eyes met, Milori's as well.  
Suddenly a dark figure leaped between them, a large crow. Milori filled with anger, he wouldn't let the crow hurt her, not again. He began pulling at the chains even harder, but it was no use. The crow turned towards Milori and tackled him to the ground. Milori was unable to fight back because of the chains. It pressed down hard on his chest, Milori found himself gasping for air._

_Clarion sat at the opposite end of the cage cowering in fear. Milori could see the terror in her eyes. His body felt motionless and still.  
The crow turned to Clarion a moment, then leaped out of the cage. Clarion rushed over to Milori. She held his hand, but then began to cry.  
She slowly began to fade along with everything around Milori._

Milori awoke with a jolt, out of breath. He was back in his room once more, unable to sleep. Milori sat up and glanced over to the table where Clarion's crown was. The moonlight pouring through the skylight reflected off of it. He let out a sigh and walked over to the table and sat down. Carefully, he picked up the crown and stared into it.

"How could I have let this happen? It was my job to protect her," Milori spoke with such grief.

He then looked up into the skylight above.

"Clarion, I will find you, and bring you home. No matter what!".

Milori began to think about his horrifying dream. He realized something he hadn't thought of before. Letting out a sigh as he did, Milori stood up and put Clarion's crown back on the table. He decided to make an attempt at getting more sleep, but he knew if he did he would have to watch his recurring dream.

000

The owls squawked and chirped as winter/animal fairies fitted reins to the six of them.

"It's ok, you're going on an adventure, little buddy," one fairy spoke to the youngest owl, who was ruffling his feathers out of nervousness. "Don't be nervous, Rain will be there with you. You'll protect him, won't you Rain?", the fairy was referring to the owl beside them. The owl gave a nod as it had it's reins fitted as well. The youngest owl's face brightened. "See it's going to be ok,".

Suddenly a shadow washed over them. Lord Milori and his owl landed in front of the row of owls. Both the owls and fairies bowed to their presence.

Sled was amongst them and stepped forward as Milori leaped off the bird. "Owls are prepped and ready to go, sir".

"Well done, I trust you can keep an eye on things?".

"Can do, sir".

Milori nodded and Sled returned to the owl he was working with. He looked off towards the distant mountains. Deep within them, somewhere Clarion was being held captive.

A few of the fairies tending to the owls watched Lord Milori as he stared off into the distance. They noticed Queen Clarion's crown tied at his waist, his hand was close by it. A wave of sadness washed over each of the fairies as they returned to their job.

000

Tink, Vidia, Silvermist, Iridessa, Fawn, and Rosetta each sat on an owl. They all listened closely as Lord Milori spoke to the crowd of fairies, amongst them were the ministers and Dewey.

"Everyone is to use as little pixie dust as possible. It is important that you use it sparingly, for it is unknown when we shall return. Therefore it is also unknown when pixie dust will be running at it's normal rate. I'm leaving the Keeper in charge during my absence,".

"This is outrageous!" Hyacinth barked, his outburst was accompanied by many gasps and whispers coming from the crowd.

"I um, kind have to agree with the minister on this one," Dewey stated.

"Those four can't take responsibility on their own," Milori was referring to the ministers, " and there is no further discussion on the subject,".

"Very well then," Dewey mumbled.

Milori's gaze fell upon Sled, and Sled nodded back to him.

Lord Milori let out a low trill and snapped the reins, the owl leaped into the air. One by one Tink and her friends snapped the reins on their owls and followed behind Lord Milori. The group formed a v-shape as it began to disappear from view.

The crowd of fairies dispersed and everyone went on with their normal duties. Another Pixie Hollow Council meeting was held later that morning. TAP! TAP! TAP! "This meeting is now called to order!" Dewey called out. "Now as you know, it is Lord Milori's wish that we...".

"This is a waste of our time. You're nowhere near qualified to run Pixie Hollow!" Dusk, the fast flying talent ambassador stated. The other ambassadors then joined in the argument, some taking Dewey's side, others took Dusk's.

Dewey sat tugging his hair, he had no clue what to do. He wasn't good at making decisions on his own. His eyes scoured the table, watching those who argued and those who sat silently. The ministers were among the small group who sat silently, each staring down at the table. Fairy Mary and Fairy Gary sat quietly as well.

Fairy Mary stared back at Dewey. She mouthed the words, "Do something!".

He didn't know what to do, he had only been in charge for, not even, ten minutes and look what was happening.

"Stop it all of you!" Sunflower finally interrupted.

Everyone immediately stopped arguing and looked towards her. It was very rare that she spoke at one of these meetings. She was always too annoyed with all the bickering that happened to say something. They finally realized that Sunflower, the usually quiet minister, had had enough.

"You all know that in Queen Clarion's absence Lord Milori is left in charge. When Lord Milori isn't present whomever he chooses is left in charge. He trusts that this sparrowman can take responsibility and get the important matters at hand taken care of. As a member of the council, I trust in his decision,".

Everyone was silent, amazed in fact. For someone who rarely took part in a council meeting, Sunflower was wiser than most who sat there.

"Thank you, minister," Dewey breathed with relief. The minister nodded back to him. "Now as I was saying earlier, it is Lord Milori's wish that we use as little pixie dust,".

"The pixie dust tree needs Queen Clarion in order to live!" the animal talent ambassador cried.

"Yes, but don't forget what Lord Milori brought up earlier," Fairy Mary stated.

Once again, everyone fell silent. There was a sadness to what Milori had said earlier and it now lingered in the room.

"As long as we keep an eye on the tree that won't happen," Sunflower said to break the silence.

"Then we'll need to send sentries," Redleaf stated.

"Tinkers shall take the first watch," Fairy Mary suggested.

"No, fast flying fairies. There's no sense in arguing, with speed we can report any changes much faster than any tinker could," Dusk, the fast flying talent ambassador argued.

"Nay, dust keepers will take first watch. We have experience with this kind of thing it's our specialty," Fairy Gary added.

"You may have some experience with pixie dust, but none of you will be able to tell if something's wrong with the tree better than a garden fairy," the garden talent ambassador bickered.

"Stop it, your arguing is so agrivating," Sunflower sat, rubbing her temples, "and you all wonder why I never speak at these council meetings. I'm too busy trying to drown out your constant bickering!".

Again everyone fell silent. You'd think they would learn by now to try and work together, but some fairies never learn.

"The Keeper was left in charge, so let him make the decision," Sunflower concluded.

"Me! I'm not the greatest at making decisions, maybe someone else?" Dewey offered.

"Unless you make the decision, this bickering may go on for hours," Fairy Mary complained.

"Oh alrighty then," Dewey paused and let out a groan of nervousness, "Um why don't we go with the tinker because they volunteered first,".

"This is obsered!" Dusk objected.

Then everyone else joined in the sparrowman's bickering. As they all continued to argue Dewey sunk down lower in his chair.

The meeting ended with everyone still bickering, but Dewey had made his decision and that was the plan. Many of the ambassadors stormed off, mumbling something like, "If Queen Clarion was here this would have never happened,". In a way they were right, but not in the sense they were thinking of. If Queen Clarion were there Dewey wouldn't have been appointed as a temporary leader of Pixie Hollow. They were referring to the sense where they thought Queen Clarion would have chosen sentries differently.

After the ambassadors had left, Dewey slowly made his exit from the Great Hall. He then noticed Hyacinth, Sunflower, and Fairy Mary standing just outside the doors beside a bush, watching, listening to something.

Dewey approached them, "What's a goin on?".

"Sssshhhhh," Hyacinth hissed.

Dewey looked to see what the three had been staring at, Snowflake and Redleaf stood just a few feet away.

"Again, what's a goin on?".

"Snow was silent the whole meeting, that never happens because she usually has a huge argument with Redleaf. Redleaf didn't even look over towards her. They haven't spoken to each other since, the night Queen Clarion was..." Fairy Mary began but then trailed off.

"Something is obviously going on between them," Sunflower added.

"Snow, we need to talk," Redleaf stated.

"There's nothing to talk about," she replied.

"Snow, I know you, we haven't spoken to each other in days,".

"That's because there's nothing to talk about,". She turned away, about to walk off.

"Snow, look at me,".

"What do you want to talk about?".

Redleaf let out a sigh.

"See there's nothing to talk about,", and she began to walk off.

"Snow,".

"I have work to do, if you really think there's something to talk about then it will have to wait until a later time,". Then she was gone.

Redleaf let out another sigh, then went off in the opposite direction.

"See something's going on," Sunflower stated, "and we need to figure out what,".

"It's not my problem, you three can waist time doing that or actually work. Now if you'll excuse me, with the assistance of some other fairies, I will be putting my library together," Dewey stated, and he too was off.

"What's wrong with him?" Hyacinth asked.

"He doesn't do well under pressure," Fairy Mary answered.


	10. Chapter 10

The moon lit up the night as the group traveled on towards the mountains, Lord Milori continuing to lead the way. There was still almost a full day of flying before they would actually reach the mountains. Milori looked over his shoulder to the others, each of them were obviously struggling to stay awake. Tink seemed to be trying the hardest to stay awake. This didn't surprise Milori though, she wanted to save her sister as soon as possible. He too wanted to be reunited with Clarion as soon as possible.

It was getting late and he knew the group wouldn't be able to last much longer. Milori quickly decided that it was time to take shelter for the night. Ahead of them was a small clearing. Milori let out a low trill, and the owls began a slow descent towards the ground. Once landed the girls slid off their owls and collapsed to the ground, each of them tired beyond belief. Milori simply leaped off his owl and began walking off towards the mountains.

"Where are you going?" Rosetta asked.

He turned back to them. "You want to stay warm don't you?".

"Well yeah, but," Vidia began.

"Then I'll be back with some firewood," Milori stated and then walked off.

When Lord Milori returned with some wood and got a fire going everyone had settled down for the night. Fawn and Silvermist almost fell asleep instantly after lying down near the fire. The others sat and had small conversations. Lord Milori mostly kept to himself as the remaining girls slowly fell asleep. One by one the others fell asleep and soon it was just Vidia and Milori awake. He had stayed awake and had been tending to the fire, but Vidia sat silently.

She wanted to clear her conscience, so she wouldn't have to deal with it's constant nagging eating away at her. "Lord Milori,".

He had been staring into the flickering flames of the fire for the past few moments. When Vidia spoke it appeared to startle him. It somehow seemed like he had been in a more peaceful, comforting place than where he was now, but then he was suddenly being awoken from a dream. Milori looked over toward her.

As he did Vidia let out a huge yawn. "How are you not tired?".

Milori let out a low chuckle and turned to the fire a moment, then stood up.

"I'm sorry about what happened last night. I shouldn't have put you in that position and...".

"No, what you did made me realize that if something were to happen to me, I would need to count on you to continue on and save Clarion and Periwinkle,".

"You trust us, but we're just fairies like everyone else,".

"Yes, you all have risked your lives before, either trying to save each other or all of Pixie Hollow. Does that seem like something anyone else would do?".

Vidia let out a sigh and yawned again.

"Get some rest, we still have a long way ahead of us,".

Vidia nodded back to him and went over by her friends.

Milori let out a sigh as well and walked over to his owl. He leaned up against him and stared up into the night sky. A dark figure suddenly flew above them, a bird of some sort. It was unknowing of their presence as it continued on into the mountains. Milori watched it's direction, it would most likely be going to wherever Clarion was being held. He slowly eased himself to sleep with the thought of having her safe in his arms.

000

A large, bird-like, figure flew into the cave. It's large wings became small and suddenly were the arms of a man. The figure's feathers were now a robe that reached the floor. What was an abnormally large bird, was now a man. This was no ordinary man, he had a bird-like posture. A large curled in beak, sharpened to a point, took up most of the man's face. Two cold dark eyes, that seemed to eat away at your soul, were positioned on the man's face like they normaly would. His large beak wrapped under them.

The man moved deeper into the cave. With the wave of a wand, bowls of coals that were placed along the walls suddenly became inflamed and lit up the room. A crow swooped down and landed on the man's shoulder.

"You keep an eye on our prisoners, Aladar?", he spoke to the bird with a deep Russian accent.

"They're just a bunch of fairies sire," the bird replied with a hissing voice.

"One of them is no ordinary fairy, my pet. She is the queen of the fairies and she harnesses an untold magic which I will use to rule all of Neverland!".

"Will her magic be enough?".

"There is another fairy, a sparrowman in fact. He will prove to be most useful,".

"The one from all those years ago?".

"Precisely,".

"How do plan on capturing him?".

"No need. He's already on his way here. Come to save the love of his life,".

"The fairy queen?".

"Indeed. We shall use her to lure him here and harness both of their magic. Then take over all of Neverland!".

000

_Periwinkle skated across the ice, her friends close behind her. She enjoyed ice skating, it gave her peace at mind. Spike quickly dash past her, Gliss as well. _

_"Come on Peri. Quit being a slow poke," Gliss called to her._

_"Coming!"._

_She skated over but then suddenly Spike and Gliss were gone. Trees suddenly sprouted all around the ice. Many branches stuck out from each of them and they were lined with crows. They all began to caw obnoxiously. Peri covered her ears. Their caws made her head ache, the noise felt like it was splitting her eardrums. She dropped to her knees, she began to feel weak. _

_The crows leaped off the branches and darted towards her. She cowered in fear and scream as the pecked at her. Her attempts to kick them away were pointless. A laugh rang out and continued to echo._

Clarion was awoken by the sound of crying. She turned to see Periwinkle crying, still asleep, trapped in a horrifying dream. As Peri whimpered and fidgeted, her forehead grew hot. Clarion immediately tried to wake her, but Peri just continued to toss and turn, her skin becoming warmer and warmer as she did. Unable to wake her, Clarion turned to the bars of the cage. She looked to see an all too familiar bird beaked man staring back at her.

"Stop this!" she stated sternly.

"Or else what, you're just a fairy. You don't even have your real powers!" he taunted back to her.

Clarion glanced down at her dress, she had forgotten what had happened. What happened just days ago, now felt like forever. She now possessed each of the winter fairy talents. Something reflected off the metal bars of the cage and shined in her face. Clarion got a sudden idea and quickly created a thin layer of ice around one. She then leaned Peri against the cold bar. Peri relaxed and stopped tossing and turning, her skin grew cooler.

"Quick thinking, your highness," the bird beaked man sneered, "That's not the only trick up my sleeve,".

Peri let out a short groan. Clarion's attention immediately fell upon her. "What happened? And why is it so hot in here?".

"It's going to be alright, just stay where you are,", and she gave her a warm smile. Trying to give her the feeling that everything was going to be alright.

Clarion returned her gaze to the bird beaked man, but he was gone. He certainly gad some untold abilities, and he was dangerous as it was. The bird beaked man didn't seem like the kind of person to infuriate.


	11. Chapter 11

Somewhere deep in the forests of Neverland a certain sparrowman thought quietly to himself. Would they return safely with everyone unharmed? Would Clarion once again be safe in his arms? This he was uncertain of, but he was certain that he wouldn't be able to live with himself if Clarion was gone forever.

He began to ponder about the dream that he had awoken from earlier that morning. Once again he was at the border from all those years ago.

_Clarion and the ministers stood across from him, Redleaf going on about winter fairies having wings. Milori knew of the crow that would attack them in a few moments' presence. His gaze didn't fall towards it, it was fixed on Clarion. She stood before him, unharmed and as beautiful as ever. The crunch of snow he heard next, in which he hadn't heard before, signaled that Flake was standing distantly behind them, hiding somewhere in the trees and watching them._

_Any moment now the crow would attack. After several more long moments Milori couldn't handle it any longer and he looked towards the tree. The crow was gone and seemed as if it had never been there at all. Everything became silent for a moment and as everyone moved shadows of themselves followed close behind. As if the past few seconds played along with their movements._

_He rubbed his eyes, trying to refocus them. Suddenly the ministers were gone and Flake was staring up at him. From atop his owl he remembered what happened next. Milori turned to see the crow whispering to Clarion once again. His owl glided towards them, and landed just a few feet away. He leaped off the owl, watching, listening to the crow._

_"In the end you shall lose what's closest to you,"._

_Then the crow looked towards him and proceeded to fly off towards the Never Mountains._

Milori brought himself back to his current state. The wind blew coldly against his face, it stung slightly. He turned towards the others who sat on their owls, each of them shivering. Milori let out a sigh and looked forward. The dream he had when he saved Clarion from the heat of the warm seasons days ago now made sense. Both he and Clarion now suffered the consequences the crow in the dream had foretold. Milori now feared that the previous night's dream would come true as well.

If something did happen to him those freezing fairies behind him would no longer be guided through these mysterious mountains. There would be no one to protect them other than each other. Their strength in each other was strong, but was it enough to fight off the horrible creatures that lived here. Clarion. What would she do once she found out he was gone forever? She had a kingdom to run, but would her love for him cloud her judgement and lead her to unthinkable things?

The possibilities were too dark for Milori to continue thinking of them. He let out a sigh and counted softly in his head. Every wingbeat of his owl's wings was one more count.

Ahead of them was a group of small figures, at least they appeared to be small from the distance they were from them.  
"What are those?" Fawn called up to him.

"I don't know. Be very cautious and ready to take cover in the trees below if needed," he replied.  
As they drew closer the figures could be made out as dark feathered birds.

"I don't think they're going to be very friendly," Silvermist stated.

Milori narrowed his sight on the birds. They were flying towards them, they hadn't noticed them with the owls' feathers against the falling white snow. Their dark feathers made them quite visible against the snow. Dark feathers. The one that had been in the library was very similar.

_The dark feather sat before him. He filled with rage and pummeled it into the floor._

Milori quickly decided to force the group to take cover. With the wave of his hand the others followed him towards a group of nearby trees. Each owl landed on a separate branch, Milori and his owl watched above them from the highest branch any of them dared to go on. He watched the sky as the birds, that were now obviously crows, flew overhead.

The crows laughed as they went, still unknowing of the fairies they were passing over. Milori couldn't stop himself from listening to them. He didn't understand their squabbles except for the abnormally large one's. This one was about the size of a human, and appeared to be the leader of the group.

"They shall all know of my abilities and terror will rain down on them all. None of them will underestimate me again,".  
The crows all laughed evilly as they continued on.

Milori glanced down to the branches the others were perched on. They all stared back up at him. The words the abnormal crow spoke confused him. He glanced back towards the direction the crows went but they were gone, lost in the falling snow.

Milori and his owl leaped down to the lower branches of the tree, towards the others. They were all quarreling amongst themselves.

"We could have been seen!" Iridessa cried.

"Then they would have seen me in this horrible outfit!" Rosetta replied in a terrified tone.

Everyone turned towards her, including the owls.

"Do you expect me to be captured looking like this?".

"Guys, it doesn't matter. What does is that we saw them and that means we must be on the right track," Tinkerbell replied.

"If we are, can we get on with heading in that direction? We're all freezing to death just standing here," Vidia grumbled.

"I agree, we must continue on our way. We must get as much distance as we can from here as possible before nightfall," Milori replied.

"What's wrong with being here?" Silvermist asked.

"At night an indescribable creature roams the very mountains and we must take shelter and here is definitely not safe,".

"Then what are we waiting for? LET'S GO!" Iridessa stated as she leaped back onto her owl.

"Ok then," Tink replied as everyone else leaped back onto their owls as well. Then they were all back into the air heading towards the deepest part of the mountains.

* * *

Morning, the one thing Dewey hated the most right now. For now morning meant another day of being "in charge".

Another day if dealing with the stress Lord Milori and Queen Clarion both dealt with. Now Dewey had to deal with the stress of both of the absent rulers.

The Pixie Hollow council wasn't making it any easier. Its eighteen or so members constantly bickered back and forth and back and forth. Three of the members were focused on pointless, soon to be gossip, about Redleaf and Snow. They were all useless as to helping Dewey rule all of Pixie Hollow, so now he was forced to do everything on his own.

On top of that there was his torn apart library he had to fix. Hopefully with help from more fairies, he hoped to eventually repair it. Once repaired though he would have to worry about the years and years of knowledge he had lost. Most could be recovered from the Autumn Wood library, but there were things he'd been working on for while that were lost for good as well.

Finally, there was the constant worry about Queen Clarion, Peri, Lord Milori, Tink, Iridessa, Rosetta, Silvermist, Fawn, and Vidia. Would they all return safely? Would they even return at all? If they did, would they bring both Queen Clarion and Periwinkle back safely? No one knew and it became a burden among the fairies of Pixie Hollow.

Many were distracted and were unable to get anything done. Preparations for autumn were on hold and when Redleaf finds out he won't be happy. Then there will be problems with bringing winter to the mainland. Which will lead to Redleaf and Snow bickering as usual.

"How doQueen Clarion and Lord Milori handle all this stuff?" Dewey asked himself as he sat up and reached for his staff.  
He rode Fiona on towards the Great Hall, Viola stood outside the doors waiting for his arrival. Dewey leaped off Fiona as she slid to a stop.

"The council has been waiting for ten minutes. They need to discuss what will happen when Lord Milori and Queen Clarion don't return,".

"Who says they won't return?".

"About half of the council's members think that the thought of Lord Milori and the others saving Queen Clarion is a lost cause,".

"Oh lordy. Lord Milori why did you have to put me in charge?".

Inside the Great Hall the ambassadors, as expected, was arguing. Dewey sat in his chair and watched. The ministers, Fairy Mary, Fairy Gary, and Glimmer and Rumble, all sat quietly. Red and Snow noticeably sat at opposite ends of the table. After a few moments Snow simply got up and left, no one seemed to notice or care. Except Redleaf, his gaze followed her every move.

This was pure torture, having to watch these fairies bicker back and forth. Finally Dewey decided that it was up to him to settle this. "Ah-hem,". Everyone looked towards him. "Now that I have your attention. I have heard that there are some who doubt both Queen Clarion and Lord Milori's safe return. Would those who do please present themselves,".

Dusk, and seven or so other fairies stood up.

Dewey quickly whispered something to Viola. She then announced, "The Keeper would like those of you doubt the return of our queen to leave the Great Hall,".

"This is outrageous!" Dusk yelled across the table.

The others who doubted Queen Clarion's return began arguing as well.

Dewey's gaze fell upon Fairy Mary who seemed to be trying to get his attention. "What are you doing?" she mouthed.

He whispered something else into Viola's ear. She clapped her hands and everyone turned to Dewey once more.

"In order to get what needs to get done, done. We must think positive, therefore those who believe in the worse shall excuse themselves from this council meeting," Viola announced.

All those who were standing were now slumping down in their seats. Except for Dusk, he stared at the Keeper a moment. He then nodded and sat down with the others.

* * *

**If you are having trouble with your account, try making a new one. - for Lion Cub**

**Ok guys thanks for enjoying my story so far I hope you like this chapter, your reviews always help. Feel free to make suggestions if you feel I should add a character or least need more of a character, also if I need more of anything really. I'll always take your thoughts into consideration.**

** - ****from 13bookworm**


	12. Chapter 12

Everything was dark and it was nearly impossible to see one's hand in front of their own face. The bowls of fire were no longer lit, the only light came from a candle, lit on a table at the opposite end of the room. Its light only lit up the large gnarled roots that stuck out from the cracks in the stone walls. That was where the crows usually roosted for the night, but tonight only one was perched there. Silently sleeping or at least that's what Clarion had thought as it stayed motionless. The bird-beaked man and the other crows hadn't returned.

Periwinkle sat just a few feet away and was staring out the cave opening. She was longing to be out of the cold dark cave, to be back with her sister and her friends, but there was nothing she could do to try and escape. What worried her most was what would happen to Tinkerbell and her friends if she was indeed never to see them again. She glanced over to Queen Clarion, she was definitely tired.

There were dark circles under her eyes, her skin seemed paler, but it was hard to tell with only the faint light of the night sky pouring on them through the cave opening. Peri couldn't help but to wonder what she was thinking. Was she thinking of a plan to escape? No, she was probably thinking of Lord Milori, hoping he would rescue them. Peri then began to think of what he could be doing. Was he really coming to save them? If he was, would Tink be journeying with him? Then again, what if he wasn't, and assumed they were dead? No, Lord Milori lost Queen Clarion once and he would risk his own life to get her back a second time, considering he lost his own wing for her. He wouldn't give up on her without knowing that she was truly lost to him forever.

As Peri continued to wonder, Clarion, continuously, tried freezing the bars and get them to snap. She was forcing herself to stay awake as her eye lids grew heavier and heavier. Her headache she had since she had first awoken in the cage hadn't disappeared yet. That also intensified her body's desire to sleep along with the slight feeling of growing weaker with every waking moment. She had been trying to do so as quiet as possible, but on a final try the ice cracked loudly. The crow's eyes shot open, and Peri caught her gaze. Fear coursed through Clarion as she turned and stared back at the crow.

It suddenly leaped into the air and flew to them. The crow clamped its claws down on the edge of the cage, causing it to rattle and shake, tumbling Clarion and Peri everywhere. Pain shot down Clarion's spine and her headache magnified as she was slammed against the metal floor. She couldn't hear anything, there was only a loud ringing in her ear.

Periwinkle rushed over to her to help her up. When Peri stood in front of her, Clarion only saw a blur. After a few moments Clarion regained her sight and hearing, but her head still throbbed an agonizing, almost unbearable, pain.

"Trying to escape, are we?" the crow laughed.

Clarion stared at the crow still dazed from her fall. She scowled at the crow.

"Oh, trying to make faces? That won't get you very far," the crow screeched. It stuck its head in the cage and snapped at them. "You know, Lord Nefarious said I couldn't eat you, but he didn't say anything about the scrawny frost fairy,".

Clarion began an attempt to stand but was unable to move. Her body ached so bad she didn't even want to continue trying. She was too weak to try anything against the bird, so she remained in her fallen position.

The crow leaped off the cage, rattling it once more, and flapped back to the gnarled, rotting, roots.

With in moments Clarion fell asleep, finally giving in to her desire to sleep. Her sleep wasn't peaceful though, it was crowded with horrifying dreams and nightmares. When she awoke she felt even more tired than she had been last night, or at least she thought it was last night.

* * *

There was no need for a council meeting that dreadful morning. Although that day would bring tragic events it didn't start out with a depressing, terrifying mood. There wasn't a cloud in the sky as everyone tried to make the best of what was going on. Preparations for winter carried out as planned and every warm fairy was trying to get as much done for the upcoming autumn. That was even harder than anyone had expected. Tinkering was the only talent group that could be spared to keep an eye on the tree. Not even the Dust Keepers could go, they were busy collecting and distributing pixie dust to those who truly needed it. Storm fairies were sent to help repair the library and provide help to anyone who needed it.

Dewey had spent most of the morning giving directions to those who were helping him put the library back together. Mostly saying, this goes here, and that goes there. Another rumble shook the library, everyone paused a moment to hold their work in place.

"That'd be the new wall," Dewey stated.

When Lord Milori had driven his fist into the floor the cracks that were left behind spread to a nearby wall and cracked it. It would only be a matter of time before the wall itself crumbled if it wasn't replaced.

Dewey constantly wondered how Lord Milori could have such strength in order to cause that. No fairy or sparrowman possessed the kind of strength that was anywhere near as powerful to leave even a dent, let alone a crack powerful enough to go through a six foot thick wall, not even a thundering storm fairy. For a while he assumed it was pure adrenalin that had built up in Milori that he had excreted all at once, but the feather, it disintegrated on impact. No living creature, to Dewey's knowledge at least, possessed that kind of power. There seemed to be something Milori was hiding, but what? If he told anyone it would either be Clarion or him, but he knew nothing. Then he wondered if Clarion even knew, was this a secret he kept from her?

The library shook once more, this time it felt much stronger than the other five or so times. By the looks of it, it indeed was stronger. Flakes of ice fell to the ground from above everyone.

"Could ya, take it easy up there?" Dewey called, "At this rate you'll need to make a new ceiling as well!".

"I don't think the was Slush and Rumble making a new wall," Spike stated nervously.

A loud, unknown noise echoed through the Winter Woods. "What in Neverland was that?" Dewey exasperated.

There was a sudden cracking noise. Everyone turned towards the wall where they saw the wall continuing to crack all the way up to the ceiling. Another cracking noise let out and more ice flakes fell to the middle of the floor. Dewey approached the pile and stared down at it for a moment, then towards the ceiling. A small crack had formed above him. Everyone held their breath as the cracking slowly stopped. When it finally stopped Dewey let out a sigh of relief, "Well that could've been worse,".

Everyone finally took in a breath, but only seconds later the back wall shattered, then the ceiling as well. They all began screaming as they dodged the falling ice. Light shined brightly on them, but suddenly a dark figure wash over the library. The shadow of a bird, everyone looked up to see a crow flying over them, then continued on towards the pixie dust fall. They all continued screaming as they ran out.

Dewey sat on top of Fiona as she bounded through the snow. He realized there were many crows and they were all now circling above. Members of the council were flying around, trying to calm everyone down. Redleaf, and the other two warm season ministers were standing amongst a large crowd of fairies, almost everyone in Pixie Hollow, encircling them. Fiona stopped just outside the crowd and Dewey leaped off. As he made his way towards the ministers, crows began diving down at them. Fiona jumped and snapped at them, keeping them away from everyone.

"That's everyone," Sunflower stated as Dewey finally reached them.

Dewey was about to say something when a crow dove at him and the ministers.

"Duck!" Hyacinth cried as he dropped to the ground, everyone else doing the same.

Dewey quickly glanced over the crowd. As the crows dove closer and closer to them, everyone began spreading apart. He then realized something, "Where's Snow?".

Redleaf's face weakened at the statement.

"No one's seen her all morning," Sunflower replied, ducking once more as she did.

"I need to find her," Redleaf stated as he leaped into the air and flew over the crowd, towards the mountains. A crow suddenly landed in front of him, stopping him from going any further.

All of the crows that had been circling them landed in a circle around the crowd, officially stopping anyone from escaping. An abnormally large crow suddenly appeared. It began to land in the middle of the circle, everyone ran screaming, trying to get out of the way and not be squashed.

This crow was odd, not only in size but its facial features as well. Its beak took up most of its face unlike the other crows', but theirs weren't the same shape either. This one was much larger and more rounded, but it had a sharpened tip. The crow had dark cold eyes, and long, wide wings tucked into its sides.

Everyone was frozen in fear. There was only one thing going through their minds, what are they going to do to us?

* * *

**If I messaged your account, would you still get the e-mail?- for Lion Cub**

**(Sorry if these notes are annoying, I'm just trying to help out a friend)**

**Thank you those of you who have taken the time to continuously read this story. You're the reason I keep writing! ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

The abnormal crow took a few steps forward, close up the crow was the height of a human. Suddenly Fiona began to charge at the bird. Then, when she leaped at him, her claws extended, with a wave of the abnormal crow's broad wings, the lynx became a kitten. Gasps were let out from the crowd of fairies as Fiona scampered over to Dewey and cowered behind him.

Dewey was genuinely shocked beyond belief. No animal had these mysterious powers, unless... He realized this was no crow this was indeed a more intimidating foe. Dewey glanced back at the terrified fairies behind him out of the corner of his eye. Redleaf was being held back by two crows and was struggling to free himself. Sunflower and Hyacinth were frozen in fear along with most of the other fairies as they all stared up at the large bird.

"You have no business here!" Dewey called up to the bird.

"Oh don't I?", the crow replied. A cloud of smoke wrapped around him quickly, then dispersed just as fast, leaving the creature in its true form, a bird-beaked man. "Soon enough you shall all be my slaves,".

"There is no way in all of Neverland we'll become slaves to you,".

"Even if it means saving one of your own?". With the snap of the bird-beaked man's hand, a puff of smoke suddenly appeared on his shoulder. With it came another crow holding a brown and white figure.

"Snow!" Redleaf cried. The crows then tightened their grip on him and he let out a grunt of pain.

Snow tried to free herself, but her hands were tied behind her back and a cloth was wrapped around her mouth.

"Someone cares about this fairy. Now I suggest you start taking my orders,".

"And if we don't?" Dewey called up to him.

"Well, I'll just have to kill her,".

Snow screamed as loudly as she could, but the cloth muffled her cries.

"No!" Redleaf called out.

Everyone in the crowd was now on edge, awaiting their fate and Dewey's reply.

Something caught Dewey's eye from past the bird-beaked man. Fairy Mary and the other tinkers were up in the trees that were distantly behind the man. Among the tinkers was a fleet of owls as well. He stared back at them wide-eyed, he had entirely forgotten they had been at the tree all morning. Fairy Mary caught his gaze, he tilted his head, telling them to wait for his signal in the trees in that direction. She nodded back to him and the tinkers leaped onto the owls and flew off in that direction.

"So what's it gonna be? All of these fairies or this one?". He hadn't seemed to notice Fairy Mary and the others yet.

Dewey remained silent and didn't reply.

"Very well then, you've made your choice and you shall all learn of I, Nefarious, king of the crows', power,". Nefarious began to raise his hand.

Everyone was awestruck, how could Dewey let them kill Snow? At this rate he was going to get them all killed.

Nefarious grinned evilly, his fingers became long, sharp talons. Fear coursed through Snow as his talons came closer.

Dewey suddenly let out a loud whistle and yelled, "Now!".

Suddenly the fleet of owls darted between each of the crows, tinkers riding on top of them. One knocked the two to the ground that were holding Redleaf. The crows became sudden puffs of smoke and were gone.

The crow that sat atop Nefarious' shoulder suddenly leaped into the air, carrying Snow with him. Redleaf and the owl chased after them.

Nefarious was enraged, he had been tricked. "Get them!" he screeched as he transformed back into his abnormal crow form, "Get them all!".

Everyone was now running and screaming in an unorganized panic. Rushing here and there as they all tried to find someplace safe to hide.

Redleaf held on to the owl as it neared the crow. The owl tried snapping at it but suddenly this crow became a puff of smoke as well and was gone. Snow fell through the air only a few moments before Redleaf caught her.

The owl suddenly jerked to the side, and Redleaf was barely able to hold on because he had to hold Snow as well. Then the owl jerked to the side again. This time they saw Nefarious' sharp beak just inches away.

* * *

Bobble dove to the ground as a crow swooped down to grab him. He knew they wouldn't be able to take more of this and he also knew it was up to him to think of a way to fight off these crows. Brushing the snow off of himself as he did, Bobble quickly looked around to see what he could use against the crows. Clank was just a few feet away doing the same. Suddenly Bobble saw something shining at the edge of the woods and got an idea.

"Clank!" he called.

Clank rushed over and Bobble pointed at the shiny machine.

"The snowball maker, that's genius! But how do we get to it without being snatched?".

"We'll just have to wing it,".

"If you say so,".

The two rushed over to the snow ball maker, so far unseen by any crows. Part of it was buried in the snow and they were unable to pull it out.

Suddenly a familiar voice wrang out. "You guys need help with that?" Sled asked just moments after avoiding a crow.

"We'll need all the help we can get to get this thing out!" Bobble replied.

Sled grabbed one end and together the three were able to get the contraption out of the snow.

"You think this will work?" Sled asked.

"It's worth a shot,".

Bobble leaped on the snow ball maker and began to pedal. "Get some snow in front of those turbines,".

"Alrighty then," Clank replied. He and Sled immediately began to pack more and more snow in front of the turbines.

Bobble began to pedal as hard as he could and snow balls began soaring through the air. Many of them missed at first but then one actually hit a crow. A cloud of smoke appeared and the crow was gone.

"Haha, bullseye!" Bobble stated.

* * *

Nefarious dodged the snowballs with ease and continued to chase after Redleaf and Snow. The owl suddenly dove towards the ground, and another white figure appeared in front of him.

An owl with glistening white feathers and no shaded ones hovered in front of him. She had an obsidian black beak that reflected the light of the suns rays. Her eyes were a pale gray that were emotionless.

Nefarious glared at her and snapped his beak. She screeched loudly at him and he narrowed his eyes. The owl screeched once more, this time longer and more high-pitched.

The remaining crows became clouds of smoke and disappeared. Everyone covered their ears from the ear-splitting noise.

Nefarious let out a grunt of annoyance. He then made a loud caw and flew off towards the mountains. A moment later he turned around to face everyone.

"Remember, I still have your precious queen!" he taunted. Then he himself became a puff of black smoke and was gone.

Everyone turned to where the mysterious white owl had been but she was gone too.

* * *

Deep in the mountains of Neverland a blizzard was brewing. It buffeted the owls with its roaring wind and made it almost impossible see. Milori had to squint his eyes to be able to guide them through these mysterious mountains as everyone followed closely behind him. It was late but he had no clue where they were and as for right then there was no place to take shelter for the night.

A roar reverberated from the peaks of the mountains and a loud rattling noise followed it.

"What was that?" Fawn called up to Lord Milori.

"It's not anything good. We must find shelter, quickly now!".

Tink spotted a small cave just ahead of them. "Will that work?". She then pointed towards the cave.

"You've got a good eye there,".

"Yeah, for trouble," Vidia stated.

The group landed outside the cave and walked inside. When inside they were shielded by the cold wind and snow.

"We shall rest here for the night or at least until the storm dies down," Milori declared.

Using the firewood they had collected that morning, Lord Milori made another fire and everyone huddled together around it. The owls stood against the walls, looking down on them.

A rumble shook the cave and some tiny stones fell from the ceiling, bouncing of everyone's heads and shoulders.

"What is that?" Silvermist asked.

"Avalanche," Milori asnwered.

"Avalanche?" Vidia asked.

"They happen frequently here in this part of the mountains. It's when several tons of snow tumble-down the mountains, burying everything in its path,".

"That seems pretty dangerous," Iridessa stated nervously.

"It canD be, but that's,".

"What! We could be buried alive in here! Oh no! Oh no!".

"Calm down Iridessa," Fawn interrupted her.

"Take slow, deep breaths," Silvermist soothed.

Iridessa began to hyperventilate then moments later passed out.

"Well, she did the deep breath part, just not the slow half of it," Fawn laughed.

"Should we wake her up?" Tink asked.

"No, she's already asleep and everyone will need their rest for tomorrow," Milori stated and then got up and walked over to the cave opening.

Rosetta let out a yawn and then said, "He's right, we all are gonna need our beauty sleep,".

Everyone nodded and soon they were all asleep, but Lord Milori still stared out the cave opening. He stayed awake for a while longer, staring out into the blinding snow.

* * *

**Tinkerbell and Periwinkle have no relation to Redleaf and Snow- for Jigglypuff**

**When you try to log in what comes up?- for Lion Cub**

**(Again sorry for these little side things) **


	14. Chapter 14

Images flashed quickly through Milori's mind;

_He stared up at the black sky, the moon and all the stars had seemed to disappear. A sudden screech let out and a crow appeared, as it came closer a sharp pain occurred in his side. _

_Then he was thrown into a cage and the sharp pain jabbed his side again. He looked up only a moment to see a faint glow nearby but then the images faded._

Milori awoke uneasily and out of breath. When he tried to stand he fell back to his knees. With every move he made there was a sharp pain in his side. He let out a grunt and glanced around. As he did he noticed the owls, along with the others, were gone. Where the dying fire should have been was empty floor space. He quickly turned his gaze towards the walls that weren't actual walls at all, they were tall metal bars.

He then realized his hands were tied behind him and his cape was gone. A sudden shiver overcame him from the cold. As Milori tried to break free of the ropes that binded his hands together the sharp pain returned. He soon gave up on trying to escape the ropes, for the pain was agonizing and unbearable.

_Where was he? How did he get here?_

Suddenly bowls of fire inflamed and lit the room and with it came an evil laugh. Golden dust became to rain from above and Milori's eyes grew heavy. Happy thoughts of Clarion flowed through his mind. Her smile and the thought of her being in his arms made him slowly give in to the dust's power.

A sudden thought made him awaken from its hypnotic glow.

"Where is she?" he yelled angrily, still feeling his eyes growing heavier.

The evil laugh rang out once more and the silhouette of a crow appeared on the rocky wall outside the cage.  
Milori's thoughts of Clarion became dark as the crow continued to laugh;

_She stood still for a moment and darkness wrapped around her until she could no longer be seen. A loud caw let out and the darkness became the feathers of a crow. The crow had the same sapphire blue eyes as Clarion and it sent a shiver down Milori's spine._

The laugh of the evil crow echoed in Milori's head until he too was enfolded in darkness and the laugh began to fade away.

* * *

Once everyone was accounted for, there was an immediate council meeting. Both the Great Hall and the library were destroyed now so the meeting was held by the pixie dust fall. Fairy Mary was absent for the beginning of the meeting because she was organizing everyone else. The rest of the council members gathered around, most of them had minor bruises and scratches and some were bandaged. No one was severely hurt.

Beams of light, courtesy of Luminessa the light fairy ambassador, who was one of the only ambassadors that didn't doubt Dewey's decisions, were created and brought light to the meeting. Luminessa then joined the group and waited for the council to be called to order.

Dewey tapped his staff on the ground and a small light emanated from it. All the chatter that was going on stopped and everyone looked to him.

Redleaf stood with his arms protectively wrapped around Snow. Many of the ambassadors failed to hide their grins. Other ambassadors mouthed words to one another, mostly to those with grins upon their faces. Later they would all fulfill their bets, for Snow and Redleaf's ignorance of each other hadn't gone unnoticed. Many of the ambassadors had made bets about what had been going on between them.

Dewey was about to say something pertaining to the reason for the meeting until Dusk suddenly stumbled forward.

"What was that?" he barked.

Surprised looks appeared on everyone's faces. It seemed like a stupid question.

"That my friend, was the Dark One or as he prefers, Nefarious, king of the crows. He's..." Dewey replied before being interrupted.

"No, not the evil bird-man, you!".

Gasps escaped the mouths of the other members of the council. Their full attention was on Dusk now as he took a limping step forward.

"Excuse me?".  
"You nearly got everyone killed!", and Dusk took another small step forward, "One fairy's life isn't worth risking everyone elses!".

At that statement Redleaf tensed and his arms fell to his sides as he glared at him. Snow reached for his hand and tried to calm his temper.

Fairy Mary joined the group and noticed the mixed emotions coming from everyone. Some of them were confused, a few were outraged, most if them were just awestruck. She knew she had missed something important, but she also couldn't help letting her gaze fall towards Redleaf and Snow. He seemed the most angered of any of the council members.

"You put everyone's lives on the line for that fairy!", Dusk pointed at Snow.

She cringed and Redleaf's anger and rage grew. He leaned forward slightly and continued to glare at Dusk.

A small uproar came from the other members of the council. Everyone knew that there may have been another way to save everyone, but no one thought that it would have been right to give up Snow.  
Dewey stood silently, he was interested in what this sparrowman had to say.

"If you had just let the bird-man take her no one would have gotten hurt!".

Redleaf had had enough, he could not stand to hear Dusk speak like this. "You have no right to say such things!". He was now face to face with him.

"Oh really, it is as much your fault as it is his. You jeopardized everyone!".

Redleaf grunted, thoughts coaxed by his burning anger flooded his mind. He suddenly felt someone holding him back and glanced back to see Fairy Gary. The past few moments evaded his memory and he became puzzled. What just happened? What was going on? Fairy Gary let go of him and Redleaf backed away and stood beside Snow.

Fairy Mary noticed his confusion, he seemed that he didn't know what was going on. It puzzled her, he had been filled with so much anger moments ago, but now he seemed like he had never been mad at all.

"The minister is right you have no right to say such things," Dewey intervened.

"As a member of the council, I have the right to speak my mind," Dusk replied.

"When a part of the council, a _member_ may speak their mind,", everyone looked to Dewey with a puzzled look, "but you are no longer a member of this council,".

Everyone gasped and began small chatter amongst themselves. Redleaf was genuinely surprised as well.

"What!" Dusk barked.

"I hereby, dismiss you from the Pixie Hollow Council,".

"On what grounds?".

"We do not give up someone's life to save everyone else's,".

"That's not a proper reason! If we had given up the minister everything would have been all right,".

Redleaf began to tense again, but Dewey looked over to him and he calmed himself.

"Even if we had given up the minister we would have still become Nefarious' slaves," Dewey paused a moment, "The ministers, Fairy Mary, and myself have seen his powers. His power almost cost Queen Clarion's life once before, in saving her Lord Milori lost his wing,". Dewey paused again, remembering that fateful day brought a sadness to him.

"You expect me to believe that?".

"You have six witnesses of the event present," Redleaf implied.

"These are still no grounds to dismiss me from the council,".

"You stood there frozen in fear like everyone else besides the Minister of Autumn, myself, and the tinkers. Therefore you have no right to oppose the decisions I made that saved everyone," Dewey answered.

"So be it, but you don't even have the authority to dismiss me!" Dusk argued.

"The Keeper was thereby left in charge, ergo he has all the authority of both Queen Clarion and Lord Milori," Hyacinth explained.

Sunflower, along with the other two ministers, followed by the other members of the council, nodded in agreement.

Fairy Mary stood silently trying to piece a tiring thought together. Something was different about Dewey, he generally wasn't very argumentative. Dusk was argumentative, but never this much though.

"Since you are no longer a member of the council, you are to dismiss yourself from the current meeting," continued Dewey.

"And if I don't?".

"If I were you I would leave,".

"You can't banish me, so what's the worst you could do?". Dusk took another step forward and narrowed his eyes on Dewey.

"Oh I could do many things to you. Banishment may not be one of them, but I can do many, many things!". Dewey took a step forward as well and was now face-to-face with him.

There was an obvious cloud of anger surrounding them.

"Stop it both of you!" Fairy Mary shouted.

Everyone's gaze fell to her, Dusk and Dewey's as well.

"Nefarious has corrupted both of you! He's trying to turn everyone against each other!".

The two then returned their angry glares towards each other. They were too angry with one another to realize she was right. Any moment the two would be arguing once more.

Rumble and Glimmer stepped forward and tried to pull Dusk away from Dewey, Sunflower and Hyacinth tried to pull Dewey away. The anger escaped from both Dewey and Dusk, as if it had never been there in the first place. They were both let go and when they were they each had a puzzled look on their faces.

"What happened? What's going on?" Dewey asked.

"Why were we just being held back?" Dusk added.

Everyone's faces lit up with amazement. Both Dewey and Dusk didn't remember a single bit of their arguing. There was definitely some dark magic at work and there was no questioning whom it was who was using it. Nefarious was more powerful than any of them had ever imagined. The thought of him holding Queen Clarion crossed multiple minds. What could he be doing to her?

* * *

**Sorry it's been so long, I've been busy with sports and stuff.**

**Have you tried clicking 'forgot your password'? - for Lion Cub**

**Glad you guys all like my story!**


	15. Chapter 15

Rosetta slowly opened her eyes. Light poured in from the cave opening and a bright white figure appeared in front of her. She rubbed her eyes to clear her vision. Rosetta was face to face with Milori's owl. The owl let out a small chirp and Rosetta leaped to her feet, screaming.

Everyone else sat up, groggy eyed.

"Rosetta? What's going on?" Fawn asked.

"Lord Milori's owl nearly scared the petals off of me!".

Everyone now stood surrounding Rosetta, brushing golden dust off themselves.

"What is this stuff?" Silvermist asked.

Tink rubbed some of the dust between two of her fingers. It was finer than pixie dust but didn't glow. She sprinkled some on her head and her eyes grew heavy. "You know what, I think I'm gonna take a nap," she yawned as she lowered herself to the ground and almost instantly fell asleep.

"Tink!" the others cried.

After a few short moments Tink awoke. "What happened?".

"I think this is some sort of sleeping dust!" Silvermist stated.

Both Silvermist and Fawn helped Tink to her feet.

"Has anyone seen Lord Milori at all this morning?" Fawn asked.

"Afraid not, sugar," Rosetta replied. Everyone else had the same answer.

"Where could he have gone?".

"Do you think he left without us?" Silvermist added.

"I don't think so guys," Vidia replied.

Everyone turned towards her. She stood near the opening of the cave holding something. Vidia handed Milori's cape that had Queen Clarion's crown wrapped in, to Tink. "I don't think Lord Milori left on his own,".

"What do you think happened to him?" Iridessa asked.

A black feather suddenly floated past them to the back wall of the cave. Lord Milori's owl snatched it up with its talons, and clenched his claws together until the feather disappeared.

Everyone instantly had the same thought. They were on their own and now had to rescue, not only Queen Clarion and Periwinkle, but now Lord Milori.

"How are we supposed to find them now? Lord Milori is gone! He's the one who knew where we were going! We're going to get lost out here forever!," Iridessa exclaimed.

"Iridessa, sweetie, calm down before you," Rosetta began before Iridessa started to hyperventilate and passed out, "Pass... Out... Again... Okay... What do we do now?".

"Well, we must be on the right track, why else would they take Lord Milori?" Fawn asked.

"She's right, why else would they take Lord Milori?" Silvermist added.

"Ok, so we're on the right track, but how do we stay on it?" Fawn asked.

"Both Lord Milori and his owl were leading us," Tink replied, "So maybe his owl can lead the way still!".

Everyone turned towards the large owl behind them. It nodded towards them in reply with a noticably feirce look in his eye.

"Great! So what do we do about Iridessa?" Rosetta asked.

"I got this," Vidia replied. "Iridessa, someone's messing up your rainbow!".

Iridessa instantly awoke and sat up. "What's going on? Who's messing up my rainbow?".

"Oh no one, it was just the fastest way to wake you up,".

"Don't kid about that kind of thing Vidia!".

"Oh fine, but it was still fun to see you freak out about it," she laughed.

"Now that everyone's awake, it's time to save my sister, Queen Clarion, and Lord Milori!" Tink stated.

Everyone nodded and walked over to their owls. As they were about to leap onto them a sudden roar echoed into the cave from the mountains above.

"What was that?" Iridessa cried.

"Would you believe me if I said an avalanche?" Fawn asked.

"Nope," she replied and proceeded to pass out on the floor again.

"Vidia, you got this?" Rosetta asked.

"Yep, give me a minute," she stated and leaped off of her owl.

* * *

Clarion awoke with a sudden alarm, a noise of some sort had awoken her. Periwinkle continued to sleep at the opposite end of the cage where she had fallen asleep staring into night sky. It was early, not even the first light of day had shown yet, but bowls that surrounded the cage were lit with fire, creating a dim light that spread across the room.

Another sudden noise behind her made her jump. The crows were still asleep, perched on the gnarled, rotting roots along the wall, but Nefarious was nowhere to be seen. She feared he was just trying to torture her even more.

Clarion cautiously turned her gaze behind her to the cage beside theirs. Something sat leaned up against the metal bars of the cage. When her eyes focused she saw a familiar figure.

Milori sat awake, covered in golden dust, awoken by haunting dreams. The ropes that had bound his wrists together were now gone. He let out a grunt of pain as he slowly, but still painfully, shifted so he faced the cage bars and brushed the dust off of himself. A faint glow could be seen across the way, where there was also a pair of sapphire eyes staring back at him. The very same sapphire eyes that he had fallen in love with all those seasons ago. "Clarion," he whispered.

"Milori," Clarion let a sigh of relief.

"Where's," Milori let out another grunt of pain, "Periwinkle?".

"Milori, you're hurt!" she spoke with great concern.

"I'm fine,", he let out a pained noise moments after finishing the sentence.

"No you're not, let me heal you," Clarion begged as she took his hand which hung outside of the cage.

Milori's eyes widened, her skin was colder than the winter wind and was dangerously paler than his own, she looked more tired than any fairy had ever been and dark circles hung under her sapphire eyes. She was growing weaker by the minute and there was nothing he could do about it.

"No, you'll need your strength. I'll be fine,".

"I can't bare to see you suffer this pain,".

"And I can't be released from this painful burden at the price of losing you,".

There was a look of desperation in her eyes, but the concern he had for her showed in his own.

"Please," he pleaded.

Clarion let out a sigh. She then let go of his hand and turned away.

Milori raised his hand to her cheek and lightly caressed her. Clarion held his hand against her face a moment, and when she turned towards him, he could see the tears welling in her eyes. "Clarion, it's going to be ok,".

She shut her eyes tight a moment, the tears rolled down her cheeks and dropped to the metal floor. Her gaze fell towards him again. He managed a small, unpained smile that brightened her and held his hand out to her. Clarion managed a small smile as well and placed her hand in his palm.

"Now please, try and get some rest," Milori spoke with all the love he had for her.

The sound of his voice and his mere presence comforted her, and this time he was real. Their eyes stayed transfixed on each other for a few quiet moments. His majestic, silvery eyes were kind and loving, but mysterious like an owl's. Clarion nodded and shifted so she was leaned up against the metals bars on her side, still holding his hand.

Knowing she was getting some rest put Milori's mind at ease as he watched over her. His body ached, not only from the throbbing pain in his side, but also for warmth. The fire near the edges of the cage tempted him, but he didn't want to leave Clarion. Every time he'd left her side something terrible happened, and he didn't want to lose her for good, but then again there was also his dream that worried him.

The crow had said, _in the end you shall lose what's closest to you_.

Milori worried that the crow's words would come true like the words it had spoken before. He and Clarion now both suffered the price of their love. If he were lost to her forever, she would be alone, trapped in a state of regret and guilt.

As he continued to sit there in pain his gaze wandered towards the crows. Each of them slept, looking just as evil as they did when awake. Oddly though, there was one crow that was still awake. It watched him with a pair of familiar emerald eyes. A wave of sadness washed over him, the eyes reminded him of a tragic event that was etched into his mind. Milori's gaze fell back towards Clarion, there she slept peacefully, still hand in hand with him. Then again his sight met with the crow and it tilted its head towards the cage Clarion was held in.

Milori felt another set of eyes watching him. He glanced over to the cage where he saw the faint outline of a fairy, a pair of teal eyes stared back at him. Periwinkle. She inched her way out of the shadows very slowly. The look upon her face asked one question. It was the look of a sister desperate to find her other half. Milori nodded in reply and a smile crept onto Periwinkles face.


	16. Chapter 16

Milori awoke surrounded by darkness. A pair of emerald eyes stared back at him. After a moment or two, a voice emanated from its direction. It was just as familiar as the eyes they belonged to, the voice was sweet and melodical.

"You beg for forgiveness," the voice paused a moment.

He nodded back to the pair of eyes.

"You don't require my forgiveness, only your own,".

The eyes rippled a moment and were suddenly beside him as he now stood.

"There is someone who desperately needs you, therefore you must let go of the past,".

The eyes then whipped around Milori and were in front of him once more. Their gaze didn't fall towards him though. A sudden image appeared beside them.

Clarion sat leaned up against the metal bars of the cage, sleeping soundly as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Milori's heart stopped a moment as his hand reached out to her, unable to wake her and comfort her from her nightmare. Her image disappeared as his hand fell through.

"If it wasn't for you, she would have given up by now, but her love for you and yours for her, is what keeps her,".

Milori let out a sigh of sadness because it was probably true. He suddenly felt like he was falling and the pair of eyes faded away.

Milori awoke lying against the cold metal floor in the middle of the cage, staring at a wall of metal bars. The words, "Let go", echoed in his head. He shivered as he slowly pushed himself off of the ground, his side still tender. Sitting up now, Milori puzzled himself, he didn't remember falling asleep last night, what he did remember was him watching over Clarion as she slept. Clarion! He began to stand but then collapsed to his knees. The pain in his side was too much.

Once he had managed his way to the bars he was out of breath and energy. Milori light-headedly looked over to the nearby cage.

"Clarion!" he called over.

"Lord Milori!" Periwinkle replied with a tone if distress.

Anger. Fiery pain. Adrenalin. All of which coursed through Milori as he rose to his feet when he saw Clarion. She was unconscious, her head lying in Periwinkle's lap, and her dress now colorless. He roared with such fierceness, "What have you done to her?", the entire room felt like it was in the middle of a great thunder storm, there was so much anger and hostility in it as thunder clouds formed and an feirce wind blew.

"Only what I'm about to do to you," Nefarious laughed from above. He was in his crowform, his claws clamped down to the bars at the top of the cage. The crow suddenly leaped off of the cage and took his birdman form. His wand was slipped out from his sleeve. The indentations were lit up by a teal smoke and the bottom was a glass sphere which seemed to harness the smoke as it swirled around. He snapped his fingers and the storm clouds and wind suddenly diminished.

"Your petty fairy talents are nothing against each other,".

Milori grit his teeth and balled his fists.

"And with the two of your talents combined with my own powers, I will be able to take over all of Neverland! Starting with Pixie Hollow!".

Milori narrowed his gaze as Nefarious fell silent, with a narrow eyed gaze as well. He ripped away his stare when his tender side intensified with pain.

Nefarious let out a low laugh, "See, you've grown weak since we last fought, but even then your were weak in that sparrowman body,".

The pain continued and Milori dropped to his knees.

"Haven't you learned by now that love is weakness? Look what happened to,".

"She didn't deserve what you did to her. You dragged her into darkness and it destroyed her!" Milori interrupted, stopping him from saying the name that cursed his past.

"She rebelled it, that's what killed her. She wouldn't let her true nature fulfill her,".

"It wasn't... her... nature," Milori grunted with each word filled with so much pain, "It... was... yours,".

Nefarious smurked at him as Milori tried to stand once more but still fell back to his knees.

Milori was out of breath and just wanted to collapse onto the floor, but the moment he did that, would mean Nefarious would win.

Nefarious found this to be his chance, he pressed the tip of his wand into Milori's back.

Milori let out cries of pain as his power was sucked away. His suit was drained of its color, and as this happened he felt even weaker and finally collapsed to the ground.

After another moment, Nefarious removed his wand that now had golden smoke swirling alongside the teal. He then became a dark puff of smoke and was gone.

Milori lay unconsious on the metal floor of the cage now.

"Lord Milori!" Periwinkle cried. She had seen everything that just happened, but now she was alone, only hoping that one of the rulers would wake up. As she sat there she began to wonder whom the two had been talking about.

Who was this person who was destroyed by darkness but loved by Lord Milori? Was she a fairy? Was there someone he had loved while he was separated from Queen Clarion?

* * *

Lord Milor's owl lead the way as the group soared through the mountains. The sky was blacked out with clouds and the wind blew icy snow in their faces. Any bit of warmth was devoured by the cold as the early morning went on and the warmth was sucked away from everyone's bodies, they all sat atop their owls shivering.

"Are you sure he knows where we're going?" Iridessa called up to Tink.

The owl took a short moment to shoot a bitter frozen stare back towards her. He narrowed his eyes, debating whether to be offended or not. After that moment he ruffled his feathers and shook his head as he returned to leading them onward.

"Definitely not gonna do that again, are you?" Rosetta asked almost tauntingly.

"Nope," Iridessa squeaked back to her.

Vidia sat aboard her owl, eyeing the bundle that was Lord Milori's cape and Queen Clarion's crown being clutched and carried by the leading owl. She remembered that night Lord Milori had spoken to her.

"What you did made me realize that if something were to happen to me, I would need to count on you to continue on and save Clarion and Periwinkle,".

"You trust us, but we're just fairies like everyone else,".

"Yes, but you all have risked your lives before, either trying to save each other or all of Pixie Hollow. Does that seem like something anyone else would do?".

The words echoed in her mind, and now they were true. There was no telling if they'd ever see him or Periwinkle or Queen Clarion ever again or even come close to it. Was there still someone to save? None of them knew if they would ever return home or if there would even be a home to return to either. What they did know was that it was up to them now.

"Vidia!" Tink called over to her.

Vidia lost her train of thought and turned towards her.

"You ok?".

"Yeah I'm fine, just tired,".

"Ok then,", and she turned away once more.

Vidia then returned her gaze to the bundle clenched together by the owl's talons, lost in thought once more.

* * *

**I'm sorry for taking so long to write this chapter, I've been really busy with sports and stuff. Hope you all really like this chapter.**

**Glad you're back!- for JosselyneMosqueda**


	17. Chapter 17

The snowfall became heavier as the day went on and the clouds continued to blot out the sun. Everyone was exhausted, the past few days had been, not only stressful on the ministers and Dewey, but everyone else as well. Trudging through the snow as they did, everyone scrambled around trying to prepare for the oncoming Autumn.

Redleaf and Fiona entered the winter infirmary, a passed out fairy in his arms and another, also passed out, being carried on Fiona's still kitten sized back.

Snow was standing over a fairy that was lying in a cot. "Get some rest, don't worry everything is going to be alright,".

Her words were calming, her voice was arious. For a short moment Redleaf believed the words she had spoken, but when she turned towards him, the look in her eye was unsure and filled with anguish.

Redleaf let out a sigh, "We have two more,".

Snow let out a slow exhale as well. She surveyed the two fairies and then replied, "There's a place for them over there,". Then she gestured towards a wall that was already crowded and lead them towards two empty cots.

After Redleaf carefully placed the two fairies in cots then he turned back towards Snow. He let out another sigh.

"We can't keep working them like this," she stated.

"I know," he replied dismally.

"Then why do we continue to work them?".

"I don't know? It's just...".

"What? What could possibly be the reason to work these fairies until they drop out of the sky?".

He let out a sigh and didn't reply, instead he just looked towards the ground.

A few of the fairies that lay in cots now watched them, but neither of the two ministers noticed their watchful eyes. Neither of them noticed their concern that filled the room.

"Tell me why we need to keep working them like this!".

Still no reply came from him. He did look to her and she saw the deep feelings of guilt burned into his eyes. Snow now regret the words she had said and turned away.

The sadness floated like a cloud in the sky, around the room. Even Fiona seemed glum as she lay on the ground curled up around a few fairies, providing warmth to them.

Redleaf looked back at the watchful fairies.

They all had dark circles under their eyes and had sheepish expressions upon their faces. All of which were sleep deprived, for they were unsuccessful at escaping the nightmarish dreams that crowded their thoughts in their sleep.

He let out a small yawn himself. Redleaf was also unable to get any rest, he too was constantly haunted by his memories of Nefarious both day and night.

Two fairies suddenly came hastily running into the room. Gliss and Spike. Both were out of breath and practically unable to speak a single word.

The two ministers rushed over to them.

"What's going on?" Redleaf asked.

"Dewey..." Spike breathed.

Redleaf and Snow looked to each other a moment, confused expressions upon their faces, then back to the two fairies.

"He's keeps going on and on about something," Gliss continued after a moment.

"Something about the Dark One," Spike finished.

Both of the ministers looked to each other another moment, having the same thought.

Within moments they arrived at the library along with Fiona. They entered to see fairies working, but strange sounds were coming from the far end of the room. Hidden behind his pedestal, Dewey sat mumbling unreal words to himself and tugging at his hair. Hyacinth and Sunflower were already there trying to calm him down.

"What's going on?" Redleaf asked.

"He won't tell us! He just keeps mumbling something," Sunflower stated.

"I've doomed us all!" Dewey cried.

The ministers looked to one another then back to Dewey. "What?" they all asked in unison.

"He knows,".

"Knows what?" Redleaf asked.

"Everything, the magic of fairy talents, Queen Clarion's bond with the Pixie Dust tree... Everything! And I'm the one who told him all of it!".

"What!". All four of the ministers each had the same expression on their faces.

None of them noticed Spike, Gliss, and Sled being dragged across the room by Fiona as she chased after Cheese. The three fairies were literally being dragged in circles around the ministers and Dewey. A few animal fairies kept shooting past them, trying to calm both Fiona and Cheese down.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Hold on a minute. What do you mean you told him?", Snow asked.

"Nefarious was here, last night. He made me divulge everything I knew and now I've doomed us all!".

"Is there anything we can do?" Sunflower asked.

"He's too powerful, don't you remember what happened before? He practically enslaved the four of us and Lord Milori broke his wing!" Snow stated.

Bringing up the tragic memory brought constant sadness and this time was no different.

"She's right he's too powerful, if we tried anything he'd enslave us in an instant or worse," Dewey added.

"Why would he need to know everything about Pixie Hollow?" Redleaf questioned.

"He's going to kill Queen Clarion!" Dewey gave a shudder as he spoke the terrifying truth, "then he's going to use Lord Milori's desire for revenge to drag him into darkness and destroy all of Neverland!". His heart rate quickened, as did his words and he began tugging at his hair again.

The ministers all gasped and Hyacinth dropped to the floor, passed out in an instant. None of their gazes fell to him though, they were all stuck to Dewey, horrified looks in their eyes.

Every fairy and sparrowman had stopped what they were doing and were now staring at Dewey and the ministers. Each and every one of them had awe strucken expressions upon their faces.

Fiona stopped chasing Cheese and both were frozen with fear. Sled, Gliss, and Spike each stood with their jaws dropped.

There was a dead silence in the room.

* * *

**I know it's been a while and sorry about that, I've been busy with swim practice and stuff (I have practice every day). Anyway I had the chapter started but I finished it when I powered through the new Maroon 5 CD "Overexposed". Hope you, my epic fans, liked this chapter... If you don't, oh well, I'll try and do better on the next chapter.**

**Dear Guest (the one who said they didn't know much english but loved my writing),**

**Your review made me smile. Thank You.**

** ~ 13bookworm**

**Dear Brittany,**

**I got your 6 million ****(highly exaggerated) **reviews this morning and that's what made me work to finish this chapter. Thank You.  


** ~ 13bookworm**


	18. Chapter 18

A large bird soared through the air, its wings slicing through clouds and fog as it did. It was nearly invisible against the black night sky but the moonlight reflected off its shadowy feathers. The night time was calm and peaceful as it continued on over the Winter Woods. Not another creature sat awake, all were asleep.

When the bird neared the Summer Meadow it became a smokey figured as it lurked through the tall grass. Everything it touched was marked with a trail of death, the grass becoming shriveled and blackened. A small bird flew past but the smokey figure followed after it and enclosed its darkness around it. Moments later the bird let out a screech and became a larger, but still small compared to the figure, crow that flew beside it.

The two reached the edge of the meadow and the smokey figure became a birdman, the small crow perched itself on the birdman's shoulder. They hovered only inches above the ground, weaving through trees, heading towards their intended destination. The ground they floated above still left a trail of death as well.

A large tree that was the center of it all glowed in the night.

"Lord Nefarious, how do you plan to dispose of this tree?" the crow asked when they were only a foot away from its large trunk.

"Oh, I have no intention to kill this tree now. I plan on using it to weaken and torture the queen of the fairies. I will be able to brake Milori at last when he begs that I spare her," Nefarious laughed.

He slipped his wand out from his sleeve, the colored smoke with in it glowing brightly. His pupils glowed the same teal and golden smoke. Nefarious then pressed its tip to the trunk of the tree a moment, then slowly removed it. He waved the wand in multiple directions and the trunk began to twist and turn. The limbs of the tree intertwined and twisted with one another.

"This won't kill the fairy queen, but it will bring her pain, and that's just what I need," he sneered.

* * *

Milori awoke once again surrounded in darkness. His suit was its original teal and the pain in his side was no more. He sat up and leaned up against some sort of wall.

Suddenly he realized something or someone was beside him and turned to see Clarion fast asleep. Her dress had its original golden glow but her coat covered most of her. "Clarion?" he spoke with a quiet, soothing voice.

Her eyes slowly opened and an array of pure joy, love, and other strong emotions that came with his presence showed in her eyes. "Milori!" she cried.

He gave a warm, loving smile, relieved that she was alright. "Clarion,". Milori then wrapped his arms protectively around her and hugged her close.

They were both silent, at long last in each others arms once more. Clarion looked up to him a moment, their eyes met and they were mesmerised with each other.

The two continued to stay wrapped in each others arms as they sat. Clarion rested her head on his shoulder and he leaned his head on top of hers. Even though they were surrounded by darkness it was peaceful and calming.

Then she suddenly flinched. Milori tensed and looked to her, obvious concern in his facial expression.

"I'm fine, really," she replied.

Milori let out a sigh and his tension dissipated a moment. She leaned her head back on his shoulder and he resumed lying his head on top of hers.

After another few moments, she winced again. Milori tensed once more but kept his head resting on top of hers and glanced down to her. For the moment she was fine, but...

Then, just as his tension began to vanish, she cringed and let out a cry of pain. He turned to her and saw her holding her side. Tears were rolling down her cheeks and falling to the ground. Distress and pain had now taken over her. She suddenly fell into his lap and cried out of agonizing pain. Then she suddenly fell motionless and everything went black.

Milori sat awake, out of breath. He looked over to the cage, as he did pain returned to him again. When he saw Clarion propping herself up by her hands, she appeared to be unharmed, but within the next moment she collapsed to the floor and cried out in pain.

"Queen Clarion!" Periwinkle cried and leaped into the air hovering just above her a short moment.

Clarion continued to cry out in pain, the pain intensifying with every second.

"Lord Milori!" Periwinkle called to as she darted towards the edge of the cage.

Milori began to get up, his side very tender, using the bars of the cage he managed to stand.

Periwinkle stared at him, practically in tears as she heard Clarion's cries.

A sudden laugh emanated from the cave opening. Nefarious flew in and became his birdman form.

"What are you doing to her?" Milori barked.

Nefarious sneered at them and Periwinkle backed away from the edge of the cage slowly out of fear.

"It's simple really, I was told about her bond with your beloved tree by a little old fairy. Now what was his name?".

"Dewey!" Periwinkle gasped.

"Ah, yes, Dewey. I didn't have to even use dark magic to get what I needed out of him, it was pathetic really,".

Clarion let out another cry of pain.

"What are you doing to her?" Milori bellowed again.

"Let's just say I plan to make a thrown out of your precious tree, and it will be going under some changes. If it causes her pain so be it,".

SNAP! At that was the moment Milori had finally been broken. He knew what Nefarious was doing but fighting him would be senseless. There was only one thing for him to do. "Spare her, I'll do whatever you want. If you spare her this pain,".

Nefarious was surprised a moment, but he didn't show it. He didn't actually think Milori would give up so easily. A sinister smile appeared on his face. He snapped his fingers and Clarion grew limp on the floor.

She then sat up and looked over to Milori. The regret that showed in him puzzled her.

With another snap of Nefarious' fingers, Milori appeared on his shoulder.

"What have you done?" she called up to him.

"Forgive me, it was the only way," he replied.

A sudden cloud of smoke enclosed him. After a moment the cloud disappeared and he was kneeling down now. An evil laughed came from his direction and he looked up. His eyes stared down at her, they were now an unforgiving red and black eruption of darkness.

Clarion was now terrified of him, but unable to remove her gaze from his taunting eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

Snow came down by the bucketfull early that next morning. It didn't help that the wind was blowing in every direction. The group had flown close to the high tree tops, but soon the tall trees had disappeared and they were wandering, what a few thought was in circles, through the mountain peaks. Occasional roars were let out but they could barely be heard over the screeching wind.

Everyone's noses were beet red and their faces stung from the wind. Almost all of them wanted to just fall over and sleep. They wanted to give up on their ongoing journey because no matter how much they slept they were still tired the next morning.

No one could see and they weren't exactly sure how well the owls could either, but they had to trust that they could make it through the constant blizzard.

"Why are there so many blizzards out here? It's nothing like this in the Winter Woods!" Fawn called out, not really knowing who was nearby to answer.

"What!" Rosetta called as her owl flew up beside Fawn's.

"I said, 'Why are there some many blizzards out here?'!".

Risetta was now close enough to be seen. She didnt reply, she only shrugged.

The snowflakes became smaller, but they still came down like a waterfall. Lord Milori's owl suddenly stopped, hovering in mid air, and staring off into the falling snow ahead. The others stopped behind him, but couldn't see what he was looking at.

"What's he looking at?" Silvermist asked.

"What if its a snow beast!" Iridessa cried.

"Don't you think we would be flying away if there was a snow beast in front of us?" Vidia asked with a slight tone of irritation.

"Oh, ok. That makes sense," Iridessa mumbled.

"But what could he possibly be staring at to force us to just sit here like this?" Rosetta asked.

Small chirps were exchanged amongst the owls.

"Fawn! What's wrong?" Tink called back to her.

"Hey, I'm not the animal fairy anymore! Rosetta is!".

"Rosetta,".

"I'll try but I'm not sure I can really do anything," Rosetta replied.

As they all tried to figure out what was going on Lord Milori's owl just continued to stare into the blinding snow. A pair of emerald eyes stared back at him. He was genuinely awestruck, unable to move.

The body of an owl with the whitest feathers, belonging to the pair of eyes, appeared. Her coal beak wrapped under her elegant and mysterious eyes. The feathers that surrounded it were ashen and faded to the white of the rest of her body.

He debated in his head if she were real or not. She couldn't be, the darkness forced upon her had destroyed her entire being, but here she was.

Suddenly she turn and began to fly away. The owl didn't realize what he was doing but he suddenly he darted after her. He didn't even think about how lost they would get. His troop of owls followed behind, carrying Tinkerbell and her friends with them.

He stopped a moment, thinking he had lost her. The owl called out to her with a high pitched screech. At this the other owls stopped and watched as their leader turned rapidly back and forth searching for something.

"What's he doing?" Vidia asked.

"I think he was following something," Fawn stated.

"But, what?" Tink asked.

The owls all began to feel uneasy and it was obvious to their riders.

"Maybe we should get out of here and get back to finding Queen Clarion, Lord Milori, and Perwinkle, guys" Iridessa stated.

Her owl, the youngest, started to inch slowly backwards. Suddenly it bumped into something, something soft and warm, and living! Iridessa slowly turned to see a great furry monster as tall as the trees. She screamed at the top of her lungs.

The creature grabbed both her and her owl, the other owls tried to flap out of its reach. Their leader stopped its reckless searching and gazed up at the creature. He let out a screech, but the monster only roared louder at him.

It then grabbed Silvermist and her owl as well. There was nothing anyone could do.

"Oh, why didn't Dewey mention earlier that there was a snow monster out here! I never would have come then," Iridessa cried.

"Wait," the creature spoke with a thick Scandinavian accsent, "Did you say Dewey?".

"Yes," Iridessa whimpered.

"Is he a fairy like you guys? Kinda short, but really smart,".

Iridessa looked to the other who all had puzzled looks on their faces. Lord Milori's owl just stared up at the creature, his gaze unmoving.

"Yes," Iridessa mumbled.

"You know him?".

"He's a very close friend," Tink stated.

"Well why didn't you say so! Any friend of Dewey's is a friend of mine!" the creature replied and let go of Silvermist and Iridessa, "Come with me, you must be freezing your toshes out in this weather,".

They all shrugged and decided that this creature was no threat. The group then followed him to where he was taking them.

* * *

Milori stared down at the cage from the crow perch he sat atop, clothed in darkness. A grin came upon his face as he was quickly surrounded by a black cloud of smoke. He appeared once more lying on top of the cage.

"You know," he began.

Clarion jumped at the sound of his voice.

He now stood hovering in mid air on the opposite side of the bars. "I could let you go, her too,".

She glanced back to Periwinkle, then back to him.

"If you become as dark as I am,".

She looked at him in disgust.

"You said you loved me didn't you?".

"No, I never loved you. I loved him,".

"But I am him, I always was,".

"You are not him, you are what he has become and you are nothing like him! He was kind and loving. All you are is the darkness that has trapped him!".

"Would you love me if I were this?". The darkness that cloaked him became the teal of his sparrowman body. His red and black eyes became the silver ones that they once were.

"No matter how much you look like him, you will never be him and I will never love you!".

Darkness immidiately cloaked him and returned to his eyes. He was about to say something when he caught Periwinkle's gaze. With in a second he became a black smoke that appeared next to her. As he solidified shadows began to wrap around her.

"Perwinkle!".

Periwinkle tried to scream but a shadow that felt more like a cloth held to her mouth, muffled her cries.

"Milori! You need to fight it. Fight the darkness that has become you! This isn't you!" Clarion cried.

Shadows faded a moment but then became just as dark. He let out a grunt and looked down to the floor a moment.

Clarion noticed this and quickly thought of something else. "Remember those nights we had spent together. Those were the nights I had spent with the real you. The real you where you were my hero, kind and loving!".

He let out another grunt and backed away. Periwinkle was released and she ran over to Queen Clarion. He became a puff of smoke and was gone, moment later he appeared atop the crows perch once more.

Everything was silent for a few moments, but suddenly a crow, Nefarious, appeared at the top of the cage. "You know you're only killing him right?".

They both stared up at the crow.

"If he fights the evil darkness in him it will slowly kill him,".

Clarion looked back to Milori who paced back and forth on the crows' perch.

"If you truly love him you will join him,".

She looked up at Nefarious, but he was gone. Her gaze then returned to Milori, both his and Nefarious' words echoed in her head. A tear rolled down her cheek and hit the floor.

* * *

**Dear Brittany,**

**I don't know (smiles) maybe. (can't stop smiling)**

** ~13bookworm**


	20. Chapter 20

"Come on in! Make yourselves warm," the creature welcomed as they entered the large cave.

A fire was going in the middle of the floor. As the owls landed and their riders leaped off the creature threw a huge log into the fire pit, sparks and embers flying everywhere. Now that they were out of the howling wind and blinding snow they could see the creature's true appearance. It was nearly seven feet tall and had shaggy white fur. The tips of his blue skinned fingers and toes had tiny claws.

As they all huddled around the fire there was one thing on their minds. "What are you?" Fawn finally asked, not to be rude, but out of curiosity.

"Oh, my kind is known as the yeti. A species that lives in wintery, mountainous climate regions such as this,".

"You like this freezing cold?" Iridessa blurted.

"Well it's not too cold with all this fur,".

"So if you live up here in the mountains, then how do you know Dewey?" Tink asked.

"I guess you could say he's sort of like my uncle,".

Everyone's faces lit up with amazement. "You actually mean that all those times he said 'Well I'll be a yeti's uncle' he really was a yeti's... uncle?" Vidia inquired.

"Indeed so,".

"Wow!" Fawn exclaimed.

"So what are a bunch of fairies doing way up here in the mountains anyway?".

There was a few short moments before anyone came forward. This both confused and concerned the yeti.

"Well, you see, my sister and our queen were captured by the Dark One," Tink finally began.

The yeti's confusion and concern almost vanished immediately and was replaced by a fiery anger. He let out a small growl as well.

"I take it you know him too?" Vidia assumed.

"Absolutely! Ever since him and his flock of crows came to these mountains he's been trouble. He's been creating these crazy, constant blizzards and has been forcing me to create huge avalanches!".

"So that's why there's so many blizzards," Fawn stated.

"Wait, you're the one who has been creating all these avalanches? We could have been buried alive!" Iridessa cried and then began to mumble to herself.

The yeti looked back at them confused.

"Don't worry about her she has a tendency to overreact," Vidia explained.

He nodded back to her slowly. "Anyway, his legion of crows are getting on my nerves too! Always squawking and pecking at me. Why can't they just stay in the confounded cavern of theirs?". The fiery anger returning to him as he spoke.

"You know where the Dark One is?" Tink beamed.

The yeti nodded in reply to her.

"Do you think you could show us?".

"Anything for a friend of Dewey's!".

Lord Milori's owl, who had seemed to be ignoring the conversation, suddenly seemed like he was about to protest, but remained still and said nothing.

"Do you think you could take us there now?" Tink asked.

"And go to that accursed place, no way!" the yeti paused a moment and began to speak in a calmer tone, "I can show you the way there but its too windy and it would be nearly impossible to see now. Tomorrow morning I could point out the way,".

Tink saddened a bit, but brightened when she reminded herself that the yeti was still willing to help.

"You guys should get some rest, you look pretty beaten,".

A sudden sadness came over everyone in that instant. This creature seemed so much like Lord Milori at that point. It reminded them all of his absence.

They were all about to fall asleep when Silvermist asked, "What's your name anyway?".

"Von Digniousesmongerdoolay, but you can call me Dignious,".

"That's a mouthful!" Rosetta stated, "Well, goodnight everyone,".

"Night," they all replied in unison.

As everyone slept there was one among them who did not. Lord Milori's owl speculated many thoughts as he stared out into the blinding snow, the glow of the moon barely shining through the thickness of the clouds and snowfall. The emerald eyes mentally etched into the white abyss ahead of him.

_How could this be? She was gone, destroyed by darkness._

But he was sure of what he had seen. She was real and she lead them to this yeti.

_What was the purpose of meeting this strange character? Why did they have to meet him?_

His thoughts suddenly drifted away from those of the yeti. They now were memories of the last time he had seen her.

_"Join me in darkness and we shall live on together, forever"._

_Oh how the words had tempted him so. It would no longer matter if anyone knew of their love._

_"Phoebus!" a familiar masculin voice called out to him._

_He turned to see an owl resembling himself but slightly larger and with majestic silver eyes, wearing a silver crown crested with a grand owl and encrusted with cobalt blue spinels._

_"Don't listen to her, she is not who she seems!"._

_Phoebus returned his gaze to her and noticed the darkness in her eyes._

_"She is not the one you love!". The owl's eyes showed true concern, but Phoebus didn't want to believe it._

_A sudden laugh rang out through the corridor. "Indeed, she is not. She has become as dark as I have,". Nefarious appeared before them and with a snap of his fingers she became a crow with the same emerald eyes._

_The rest was a sudden blur, but then she appeared before him once more. She lay on the floor in her true owl form, motionless._

Then the memories faded away from his thoughts, as if they never happened in the first.

* * *

Clarion cried herself to sleep that night, Nefarious' words crowded her thoughts. If you truly love him, you will join him. She was unable to get the words to stop mirroring through her head. When she was finally able to, another unhappy thought crowded her mind. What if joining Milori was the only way to save him? But was she willing to give everything up for her broken heart? Once she became dark would she still love Milori or would the darkness steal that away from her too?

What if she didn't join him? What if she let the evil rot inside Milori until it killed him? No, that would be the one thing she would regret the most.

After hours of dwelling and crying until she thought she couldn't cry anymore, Clarion had made her final decision, but she wasn't sure if she could live with herself if she went through with it.

Nefarious watched as she wallowed in sadness. To see her in pain brought great amusement to him. His hunger for sorrow to fill the room had been fulfilled.

Aldar suddenly appeared on his shoulder. "So how do plan on killing the fairy queen?".

"There's been a change in plans,".

The crow ruffled his feathers uneasily and cocked his head, still listening.

"My original plan has taken a slight turn," he paused a moment, "I didn't expect Milori to give into the darkness so easily. Although he has let it become him, his feelings towards her are still on the surface. The situation, one could say, has become quite interesting,".

A sneer came upon Nefarious' face and he began a low evil chuckle. Moments later his laugh was accompanied by another, Aldar's.

Periwinkle let out a gasp when the two disappeared in a cloud of smoke. She knew Nefarious was up to something, but what?

* * *

**Dear Clarionromance22,**

**I'm sorry my writing is too depressing for you, but sadness and pain are my highest points in writing and it's what I do best. Just to let you know, even though my stories can be depressing they will always have a happy ending.**

** ~13bookworm**

**Dear nightmoon1024,**

**I noticed you asked me to update as soon as possible, but you asked me that via chapter 1. So I was hoping you knew about the other nineteen chapter. Oh and welcome to the world of _Quest for the Queen!_**

**~13bookworm**

**Dear Laura P.,**

**Milori went over to the dark side because at the time, he was too weak to defy Nefarious and it was the only way to spare Clarion from the pain Nefarious was causing her. **

**~13bookworm**


	21. Chapter 21

**Just a heads up on this chapter at one point it switches back and forth multiple times between Queen Clarion and Tinkerbell and Co.**

* * *

Milori stared at his reflection, panting. There were deep purple and blue bruises along his arms and a large one across the left side of his face. He was weakening and could barely see out of his throbbing eye. Pain was all he felt, but the worst wasn't where the countless bruises were, the worst was the pain in his heart as he was unable to do anything except be forced to watch Clarion suffer.

"Had enough yet?" His own voice called to him from the surrounding darkness behind.

Still panting, Milori forced himself off his hands and knees, and turned to face himself standing, somewhat, distantly behind him. Although it was obviously himself there were many dark and evil differences. The look in the clone's red and black eyes had an intent to kill, and he was cloaked in darkness. He was truly his opposite, his counterpart.

His adversary suddenly began to draw nearer, advancing sort of bird-like. "She's quite beautiful for one of such good intentions,".

Milori narrowed his eyes on the dark figure before him as if it were some sort of prey, and he was a predator waiting to strike.

"I can see why you fell for her. She...".

He was suddenly cut off as Milori forced a fist into his lower jaw and the figure dropped to the floor, caught off guard. The baneful double looked up at Milori and wiped the blood away from his jawline.

"You don't deserve and have no right to speak her name!" Milori declared as he stared down at the evil twin.

The counterpart laughed and began to stand. He stared at Milori's serious expression, no words could describe the expression he returned.

A confused expression soon replaced Milori's serious one as the adversary continued to smile at him evilly.

Then the evil double thrust his arm forward and penetrated Milori's chest, lifting him into the air as his hand clenched around his heart.

Milori grunted in pain as the grip on his heart tightened. He was unable to rip his gaze from the evil eyes that stared up at him.

The double sneered and snickered, "Now I'm just wondering why she fell for you, such a weak...".

Milori's arm inched forward, but, just as fast, moved back to his side when the hold on his heart tightened even more coarsely.

Milori's expression began to show fear and sorrow.

"Maybe I should just kill you now by ripping your heart out!". His hand jerked backward slightly as if he were to tear it out.

Although he didn't actually rip out his heart, Milori still felt an intense pain. "You kill me... We both die," he choked.

The double let out a sigh of annoyance and let go of Milori, dropping him to the ground. He began to walk off but then stopped and looked back towards the weak version of himself on the ground. "If I can't kill you, I'll just have to kill her,". Then he continued walking off into the ongoing darkness until he disappeared.

* * *

"You see that mountain that just barely touches the sun?" Dignious asked.

Tinkerbell nodded back to him.

"On the other side of it is a cliff drop to the forest below. Just above the tree line is the cave. Think you can remember that?".

Tinkerbell nodded to him once more with a look of determination. She and the others leaped onto the owls and they shuffled to the opening. Then, one by one, they vaulted into the air, Lord Milori's owl leading the way. Tink stopped a moment and looked back to Dignious standing in the opening of his cave.

"Thank you, Dignious," she called to him.

"Good luck! Oh, and when you see Dewey again, tell him he was right!".

"Sure thing!", and she joined the others. One thought remained in her head though, Right about what?

* * *

Periwinkle watched as Queen Clarion mumbled to herself. On the multiple occasions she would turn and look over to her, Periwinkle would pretend to be asleep. When she tried listening to what she was saying, Periwinkle was unable to understand what she was saying. What could she be saying? She noticed that she often looked over to the evil Milori.

Clarion knew she had to go through with it, for it very well may be the only way to save Periwinkle. She finally decided to do it. "Milori," she called up to him.

* * *

The sky was clear and the wind had died down a great amount since last night. Suddenly the sun appeared from beneath what few clouds there were and it shined brightly in everyone's faces. They had gone for days without seeing the gorgious light of day, it almost seemed odd.

"No storms, not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing," Fawn stated.

"What do you mean?" Silvermist asked.

"Well think about it. If the Dark One is making blizzards, we know what he's doing, right? So if he's not making blizzards there's no telling what he could be doing right now,".

"Let's just hope he isn't doing anything to Peri and Queen Clarion," Iridessa spoke nervously.

* * *

Milori lingered towards her with a straight, somewhat angry, expression upon his face. He snapped his fingers and a cloud of darkness engulfed Clarion. In the next moment she appeared just on the other side of the cage bars hovering on a cloud of smoke before him. Smokey shadows wrapped around her whole body making her unable to move, only able to speak.

He came closer only a few inches away from her face. "Yes," he replied in a derisive tone and backed away slowly.

"If I join you, will you let her go?" Clarion asked dejectedly.

"Queen Clarion, no!" Peri cried.

"Silence," he hissed and a dark shadow wrapped around her rendering her unable to speak.

Clarion watched out of the corner of her eye as Periwinkle struggled. She was trying so hard to hold back the tears that began to well in her eyes.

* * *

"Ok, so on the other side of this mountain there should be a cliff drop," Tink stated.

"You mean that cliff drop?" Vidia asked.

"I think so, but...".

"Do you really see any other cliffs?" spoken with an irritated tone.

Tink didn't answer and continued on until they all began a steep dive towards the ground.

Lord Milori's owl pulled up sharply and waited for the others to gather. He quickly scanned the area for the cavern that they had been told about.

"Where are we? Where's the cave?" Vidia asked.

"I don't know, it should be right here," Tink replied.

* * *

"I'll let her go only when you become the darkness that surrounds you," Milori stated.

Periwinkle cried out to them but her cries were still muffled.

Clarion let out a sigh, "Fine,".

Milori snapped his fingers and Periwinkle was released from the shadows.

"Queen Clarion!" Periwinkle cried.

She turned towards her, "I'm sorry,". Then she returned her gaze to Milori.

He snapped his fingers once more and the shadows that bound Clarion disappeared. "Now all you have to do is be mine,".

She stood for a moment trembling in fear. Then the evil Milori wrapped his arms around her, she let out a sigh and looked away from him. Clarion knew she would have to do it, she knew she would have to love him to free Periwinkle. Her gaze returned to him and she was about to kiss him when...

* * *

**I'm sorry it's been so long since I last updated :( Hope you liked the new chapter!**

**Dear fanfictionlover02,**

**I'm glad my story has given you inspiration! **

**~13bookworm**

**Dear silvermist,**

**Dignious is seven human feet tall.**

**~13bookworm**


	22. Chapter 22

She stood for a moment trembling in fear. Then the evil Milori wrapped his arms around her, she let out a sigh and looked away from him. Clarion knew she would have to do it, she knew she would have to love him to free Periwinkle. Her gaze returned to him and she was about to kiss him when a loud screech echoed throughout the cavern.

Near the cave opening a familiar owl hovered in the air with something clutched in its talons. It was accompanied by six others, each of them carrying small riders.

"Tink!" Periwinkle cried.

"Peri you're ok!".

Milori seemed angered and with a snap of his fingers Clarion became a cloud of smoke. Moments later she appeared in the cage once more. He began advancing towards the fleet of owls.

Suddenly Nefarious and his own assemblage of crows appeared before them. He extended one of his large feathery wings in front of Milori who hesitantly nodded and engulfed himself in shadows. Then he reappeared on one of the crow perches. Nefarious then transformed into his bird like human form. Each of the crows bowed but then returned their watchful gazes to the fleet of owls.

"Ah, Phoebus, you have finally returned, and what's this? You have brought me the most important character to my plan,".

Phoebus screeched angrily at him and ruffled his feathers, clenching Milori's cape tighter.

"What is he talking about?" Silvermist whispered to Fawn.

"Well my dear, I happen to be speaking of the sister to this fairy of course!", and with a snap of his fingers Periwinkle appeared in the palm of his hand.

"Peri!" Tink squeaked, but the moment she spoke she immediately began to regret it.

"Ah, yes, the little one dressed in green. Both you and your sister are the ones that made all of this possible,", and with another snap of his fingers Periwinkle reappeared in the cage once more.

"We would never help you!".

"Oh but you did, your mere existence has been part of my plan all along. In fact I'm the reason either of you exist,".

"That's impossible! Fairies are born from a baby's first laugh! I mean that's the only way right?" Fawn asked.

"Yes, an individual fairy is born from laughter, but twins require a little dark magic,".

"That's not possible!" Tink cried.

"Oh but it is and the two of you are just as dark as I am,".

"No, that can't be true, we're not evil like you!".

"Oh but you are, don't you remember your first spring?".

Tink didn't reply for a moment, "How did you know about that?".

"I've been watching you,your every waking move. Remember when you were infuriated with that sparrowman and you shattered the moon stone?". He paused a short moment. "You broke the rule of talking to humans and crossing the border between your winter wonderland and precious tree haven. No kind hearted fairy would do that,".

Tink's face became beat red and she filled with an intensifying anger.

"Tinkerbell, you're not evil, you are good! You saved spring and the Autumn Revelry. You are not dark like him, you are bright!" Queen Clarion stated.

Nefarious snapped his finger twice more and a crow suddenly appeared in the cage. It stepped towards her and screeched loudly in her face. Clarion cowered in fear.

"Get away from her!" Milori thundered. He then grunted in pain and pressed his hands to his head. When he looked up one of his eyes had returned to its normal majestic silver, the other still a dark red and black.

Both the owls and their riders stared awe stricken, neither had recognized their Lord in this form. All of them were speechless.

Nefarious smiled and let out a short laugh.

The crow squawked at Clarion once more and then disappeared from the cage, reappearing on the top of the cage moments later. Clarion looked over to Milori as he writhed in pain, him purposely trying not to make eye contact.

"Why are they so important to your plan?" he bellowed over to Nefarious as he lurched to and fro.

"Let me shed some light on the subject. Your highness, you may want to pay attention to this," he laughed in reply.

Milori glared up at him when Clarion cringed. He soon began to grunt in pain again as he held back the darkness, still twisting and turning his body awkwardly.

"Do the names Flake and Ilene sound familiar?" Nefarious taunted.

The two names instantly brought tears to Calrion's eyes.

Tinkerbell gasped, she somehow knew he was talking about the two sisters in Lord Milori's memories.

"A single fairy born of laughter, made two, destined to bring your two rulers closer together. Both met their fate and perished,".

"How could you have done this to them? They were just young innocent girls!" Clarion cried. The crow above her let out a low caw causing her to flinch.

"Young girls yes, innocent no. Each harbored their own darkness that which in time became mine," he paused a moment, "Tinkerbell and Periwinkle, destined to reunite the grief stricken rulers, their fate undetermined. Once more young girls, and again dark,".

Tinkerbell looked to Periwinkle who returned her a sorrowful expression.

"But why have Queen Clarion and Lord Milori fall in love?" Iridessa squeaked.

"To make killing them all the more pleasurable, of course!" he paused another

moment to take in all of the dismay that filled the room, "To have them slowly give in as they watched the other have pain afflicted upon them,".

Sudden shivers ran up each of the riders atop the owls. Fear could no describe their intense emotions.

"And now I have the perfect witnesses to bring news of their deaths all across Neverland!" suddenly he whipped around and began to levitate Milori, whose suit now had patches of teal. "And I will be starting with the love of the fairy queen!".

Nefarious slipped his wand out from his sleeve and held it up in the air.

In the next moment Phoebus darted towards him, dropping Lord Milori's cape wrapped around Queen Clarion's crown which Vidia quickly grabbed out of the air. He snatched the wand out of Nefarious' hand, and the moment he did Milori dropped back to the crow perch. Phoebus hovered in mid air between Nefarious and the cages, the wand clutched with his talons.

"Phoebus!" Milori called out.

When Phoebus turned towards him and instead he saw a large white owl with majestic silver eyes. Images and memories of the owl flooded his mind, including those of the last time he would ever see his one true love again. He shook his head to clear his vision, this time he was looking at Milori's alarmed expression.

He then returned his gaze to the still surprise Nefarious. "I will not let you do this again!" Phoebus roared. Then in the next instant he threw the wand to the ground.

When it hit the ground the was a loud shatter and a bright light filled the room.

* * *

**I literally wrote this chapter while waiting in lines at Disney World today. Hope you guys like the chapter!**


	23. Chapter 23

Milori glanced around the room as pain had overcome his body once more and he let out a groan. Slowly, he pressed himself off the golden rod, to his knees and noticed his once again teal suit. His head throbbed, his side felt like fire. He felt as if it would be better to just give up altogether.

Then suddenly he heard a voice that was soft and quiet. "Milori," it called over to him. Instantly he recognized the voice that soothed him most.

"Clarion," he coughed, "Are you alright?".

She was about to reply to him when they both heard a grumble from the other side of the room. Nefarious, who had been bending over a table, suddenly turned towards them to reveal his now milky white eyes. They sent a shiver down everyone's spines. "Blast that infernal owl!" he screeched, "I may not be able to see you, but my crows very well can. Get them! Get them all! I want to hear their terrified screams!".

The crows dove down towards the girls, and up to Queen Clarion and Periwinkle.

"Lord Milori!" the girls cried as the crows kept drawing nearer.

"Get them out of here, I will take care of the crows!" he replied as he heaved himself onto his owl and the pain in his body intensified.

Tink nodded and their owls leaped into the air towards the cage. Suddenly they heard a wail coming from behind them, and they all tugged the reins to a stop. Behind them was a blob of black crows piling on top of both Lord Milori and his owl.

"We have to help him!" Iridessa exclaimed.

"But we have to save Queen Clarion and Periwinkle!" Fawn retorted.

"He needs our help! Whether he told us to help him or not!" Vidia stated, "Tink, you get Queen Clarion and Periwinkle, we'll help Lord Milori!".

She nodded back to her, now was definitely not the time to argue. Then Tink broke off from the others and flew over to the cage as they helped fight off the crows.

"Tink!" Peri cried as she ran up to the bars of the cage.

"I'm going to get you guys out of here, just hang on one more minute," Tink stated as she tried opening the cage door. There was a keyhole of some sort that appeared to be the only way to open it.

Vidia glanced back to them a quick moment as a crow passed her, just inches away from her face. It was heading directly for Tink and her owl! Vidia's owl darted towards them, and soon passed the crow. "Tink!".

Just as she turned towards her, Vidia grabbed her arms, just seconds after, Tink's owl was tackled to the ground. Tink dangled by her arms until Vidia suddenly hauled her atop of her own owl. "Thanks, Vidia!".

"What would you do without me?".

Suddenly Fawn appeared beside them. "You guys ok?".

"Yeah, but we still need to save Queen Clarion and Peri and I can't unlock the cage!" Tink stated.

"Leave that to me,".

They were almost instantly at the cage once more. "You may want to take a step back," Fawn warned.

Queen Clarion took a step back and pulled Peri towards her.

Fawn's owl clamped its talons down on the bars of the door and gave it a hard jerk, loosening the bolts. The door hung loosely by its hinges. Then a crow came charging towards them and Fawn chased after it.

Periwinkle and Clarion cautiously took a step towards the cage opening. They both froze when they saw another crow heading straight towards them.

Vidia and Tink both glanced from the crow up to them. "Peri!".

"Periwinkle, you need to jump!" Queen Clarion stated.

"I can't" Peri mumbled.

"Then I am terribly sorry for this,".

Peri's expression suddenly dispersed of all fear and filled with confusion. Then she was pushed out of the cage, only falling for a short moment before Tink and Vidia caught her. Their owl quickly dove to the side as the charging crow collided with the cage. Causing it to rattle and shake wildly, making Clarion fall and slide towards the bars of the cage. Then knocking her out cold when her head was pounded against the metal bars.

"Queen Clarion!" they all cried.

Lord Milori suddenly whipped around and looked towards them. The crow was readying itself to strike the cage once more. Milori snapped the reins and Phoebus quickly bound towards it. As they grew closer the owl only became faster with no sign of slowing down. He quickly hopped up to his feet and when they were just a few feet away Milori leaped off Phoebus' back, into the air. Performing a perfect mid-air somersault before landing on the crow and driving his fist into its neck as it fell to the ground. The moment the crow hit the ground it became nothing but shadows and was gone.

His own owl made a descent towards him, Milori quickly did a back handspring and vaulted back onto Phoebus as he passed. There was so much adrenalin coursing through him he no longer felt the pain in his body, but that wouldn't last for long.

"I'm not the only one that saw that, right?" Vidia asked.

"Nope," Tink replied, bewildered as well by the scene that had unfolded before them.

"Girls!".

They all glanced towards him for a quick moment.

"The crows, they weaken Nefarious! You must rid of them all!".

Everyone nodded back to him.

"Take this," Vidia stated as she handed Tink the reins.

"What are you doing?" both Peri and Tink asked as she began to stand.

"Something crazy,".

The two then noticed the nearby crow and saw Vidia jump onto it. "Vidia!".

Vidia clung to the crow as it began to fall through the air. When it hit the ground it disappeared. Vidia was squatting, her hand place in front of her for balance. Then she stood and brushed the dirt off of her. Suddenly a crow darted towards her, she couldn't fly so how was she going to get out of this?

Something suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her into the air. Vidia looked up to see Lord Milori and Phoebus. He suddenly tossed her through the air, her breath escaped her, but returned to her as she landed on top of an owl. She quickly glanced back to Lord Milori to see him nod back to her.

Phoebus flew up to the cage, letting Milori adequately leap onto the cage, then tackling a nearby crow to the ground. Milori's heart fell when he saw Clarion lying unconscious, her dress now it's original gold and her lips practically blue from the cold. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his hand where a large gash crossed his palm, his crimson blood began to drip from his hand to the ground.

The cage shook slightly and Milori felt a pair of menacing eyes watching him. When he looked up he saw crow atop the cage inching towards him. As it came closer Milori recognized it's taupe eyes and suddenly it was no longer a crow's eyes he was staring into, but an owl's.

_Before him was a steel armored owl with his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes narrowed on him. Trying to find the perfect moment to strike. Then he leaped forward and brought up his talons, but Milori quickly leaped out of the way and the owl clawed at the fake one behind him._

_"Your form is improving, General, but the Goliath I know can do better," Milori's voice echoed throughout the room._

Suddenly the crow was before him once more and screeched as it struck him. Causing Milori to fall back, but quickly grabbed the crow and they both fell to the ground. The crow quickly flipped over, regained its balance, and hovered momentarily in the air. Milori continued to fall towards the rocky floor, unable to do anything to save himself.

Then there was a loud thud just as Rosetta and Silvermist took out another owl, leaving only one remaining. All around them became deadly quiet and everyone looked to see Milori lying motionless on the ground, the crow now perched beside him. Gasps were let out and Nefarious felt the anguish coming from them.

Nefarious held out his hand and a tall golden scepter floated toward him. He grasped it tightly and then tapped it on the ground, sending out waves of of power throughout the room. As they covered the room he could see the outlines of everything in his head.

"Feast your eyes upon the defeat of your Lord! I have finally won and now no one can stop me!".

Just moments before Queen Clarion had awoken, once again with a throbbing headache.

"Ah, your highness! Behold your fallen savior!".

Clarion filled with fear and didn't want to believe it, but when she looked outside the cage she knew he spoke the truth. Tears streamed down her cheeks, crying from both physical pain and from her broken heart.

"Today is the dawn of a new era and I will now be known as your king! All who dare oppose me will face an unbearable fate!".

"Think again, Nefarious!" a voice stated.

Everyone turned to see Milori, pinning the last crow to the ground, he could easily snap its neck within seconds.

"You! But, how?".

"I always had the strength to triumph over you, I just had to get you to think otherwise,", and Milori tightened his grip on the crow's neck.

"You wouldn't!".

"Try me!".

Nefarious narrowed his eyes upon him, then suddenly the crow freed itself from Milori's grasp. It turned around and quickly pinned him to the ground, pressing its talons around his neck. Then Phoebus swooped down and tackled the crow away. There were sounds of a struggle but after a moment it was silent and Phoebus stood distinctively.

Then Nefarious dropped to his knees, his scepter still in hand. Milori leaped onto Phoebus and they flew up to him.

"It's over Nefarious!".

"Not yet it isn't!".

Milori looked at him puzzled.

"I don't believe in fairies!" Nefarious hissed in a hushed tone.

* * *

**Dear xMeganful,**

**Yes the line were that long, then I realized I had my phone on me and I thought, "What's not a better place to write a chapter than Disney World?".**

**~ 13bookworm**

**Dear secret277,**

**I think Clarion would marry Milori, that is if he asked.**

**~13bookworm**

**Dear nightmoon1024,**

**I only went to Magic Kingdom, but I did get to see the Disney Fairies thing. I have been to Animal Kingdom before though.**

**~ 13bookworm**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry I took so long to write this chapter :(**

**No matter what please read the full chapter...**

* * *

Dewey awoke out of breath as the words 'I don't believe in fairies' echoed menacingly through his head. The all too familiar voice that had spoken them made him shudder. After his nervous breakdown just two days ago he had been forced to stay confined to his home. Most of the time he was drifting in and out of a tireless sleep. He immediately stood up and reached for his staff, as he moved quickly to the door.

Each of the ministers, along with other members of the council, were gathered down by the pixie dust fall. Soon the ambassadors dispersed and went off shouting things to other fairies and sparrowman of their talent. The ministers themselves appeared desperately tired, with dark circles under their eyes and weak expressions. Snow and Red were practically asleep themselves as the two stood leaned up against each other barely able to prevent themselves from collapsing to the ground from exhaustion. Hyacinth held a cold compress to his forehead, trying to sooth his fatigued headache. Sunflower seemed spaced out entirely all together.

Dewey approached them, practically having an anxiety attack as he did. The ministers noticed him and immediately seemed more awake, but not fully.

"He said the words!" Dewey stated rather quickly, making his words barely understandable.

"What is he going on about now?" Hyacinth stated rather angrily, annoyed by his headache.

Dewey took a deep breath and made an attempt to calm himself down. Just as he was about to speak he was pinned to the ground by a full grown Fiona. This made Red and Snow jump slightly, making them utterly awake, as they almost dozed off once more.

Fiona joyfully licked Dewey's face, tickling him as she did.

"Alright, alright, Fiona that's enough," the old sparrowman laughed. The lynx backed away slowly and as Dewey began to stand Snow let out a sudden yelp.

A gust of wind and snow wrapped around the ministers and enclosed them. It quickly dispersed, Hyacinth and Sunflower stood shivering from the cold, and Snow and Red were clinging desperately to each other. When the two had noticed the wind was gone they also realized they were wrapped in each other's arms. They immediately separated from each other and brushed the snow off of themselves. Quickly they noticed their outfits had returned to their normal appearance.

Snow hurriedly made a swift motion with her hand and a snowflake appeared in her palm. Red created a current of air that whisked away the snowflake from her, towards Hyacinth and Sunflower. The two stared at the snowflake and for a short moment there was a silence.

Then cheers and laughter rang out from all around them. The ministers and Dewey looked to see fairies dancing around joyfully. Their talents had returned to them as well. Everyone was so happy, more than anyone had been in days.

Sled quickly flew through the crowd of fairies, weaving in between each of them, trying to make his way to Dewey and the ministers. When he approached them he didn't have a gleeful expression like everyone else. The ministers and Dewey saw Fairy Gary and Terrence standing just outside of the crowd with saddened expressions as well. They quickly glanced to the pixie dust fall, where barely any pixie dust flowed.

Immediately the ministers darted off towards the border, Dewey, Sled, and members of the council followed. When they reached the border the ministers quickly continued onward but the others remained at the boundary between the seasons.

As the four flew through the trees Redleaf led the way, flying somewhat distantly ahead of the others. Finally, when he had reached the tree he slowly descended to the branches of the tree. The others landed beside him moments later.

"The Pixie Dust Tree!" Sunflower gasped.

Branches were twisted and out of place, their bark was blackened and rotted in places.

"How did this happen?" Hyacinth asked in bewilderment.

"Nefarious," Redleaf muttered as they continued through the tree.

At last, they came across an almost empty basin where pixie dust would flow. The ministers all froze as they watched the last of the pixie dust fall. Snow was officially in tears, and Red tried to comfort her as he held back tears of his own. Sunflower and Hyacinth both failed to hide their tears that rolled down their cheeks. Then the last spec of dust fell.

What was only ten minutes felt like forever for the fairies awaiting the ministers' returns. When they finally did there was no need for words as they slowly approached. Each of the ministers' bloodshot eyes and tear stung cheeks told them everything. Many of the fairies that had been waiting at the border were now crying as well.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Phoebus flew up to the cage and tore the door from its hinges, then he proceeded to toss it across the room. It landed on the rocky floor beside Nefarious' scepter and his now stone body.

Milori leaped off, landing inside and quickly running over to Clarion who was now motionless on the floor of the cage. He carefully gathered her in his arms. "Clarion," he whisperd as tears began to well in his eyes.

The girls were in tears as well, unable to remove their gaze from the cage Queen Clarion and Periwinkle had been held in. Vidia and her owl glided over to the cage where she hopped into the doorway and placed Lord Milori's cape and Queen Clarion's crown beside them before getting back onto her owl once more.

From across the room, Phoebus was perched on a cage closer to the exit. He nodded to the others to escort the girls outside. The seemingly depressed owls did as directed and left the dark cavern.

Slowly Clarion opened her eyes, but not fully. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Milori let out a sigh, with a lighter feeling inside him, "No, everything is going to be fine. You're going to be alright,".

She smiled faintly to him, but then suddenly shivered intensely.

Milori immediately took his cape from beside him and wrapped it around her frail body. "Everything is going to be alright," he whispered once more to her as he caressed her cheek lightly and guided the free strands of her brown hair away from her face.

Clarion leaned in closer to his chest and he pressed his forehead to hers. Milori could feel the warmth escaping her body, but he continued to try and convince himself that she was going to be alright.

Eventually Clarion became limp and lifeless in his arms, but she still glowed faintly. Tears that had glazed over Milori's eyes became droplets and one fell to Clarion's cheek. Carefully, he wiped away the tear then his own.

After about another ten minutes he finally rose to his feet, Clarion still being cradled in his arms. As he approached the edge of the cage Phoebus silently flew over to him. Then he was on his owl once more, Clarion was held firmly in his arms, her crown placed in her lap. Milori's right hand grasped the reins as he also held her with his arm, Phoebus cautiously hovered towards the cave opening.

Outside the girls all had redened cheeks from the countless tears they had shed. As Milori drew closer they all buried the sadness deep within them. He nodded to both the girls and their owls to continue on towards Pixie Hollow.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Milori saw a figure atop one of the nearby tree branches. When he turned his gaze towards it he saw a green-eyed crow. Milori didn't tense or anything at the crow's presence. Phoebus glanced over to the figure as well and a wave of sadness washed over him. Then a gust of wind and snow encased the crow. When the figure became visible once more it had transformed into an bright white feathered owl with a coal beak. Neither Milori or Phoebus could remove their gazes from the owl.

Then the owl disappeared altogether as if it had never been there to begin with. Milori immediately looked towards the others who had stopped just ahead and were staring back at him. He snapped the reins but Phoebus remained still as he continued to stare at the branch where the owl had been. Milori gave him a small nudge and after a few more moments, Phoebus continued on towards the others.

A sad, depressed roar rang out and echoed throughout the mountains. Tinkerbell and her friends easily recognized the roar to be Dignious'.

They flew in silence through the mountains and over the trees. Now that the storms weren't brewing all around them and there were no crows to fear they would reach Pixie Hollow much faster.

After about an hour of ongoing silence, Tink had a sudden thought. "Vidia,".

The fairy didn't notice Tink's speaking.

"Vidia!" she called once more.

She glanced over to Tink who motioned for her to come closer. When she did, Periwinkle was also listening to what Tink was saying.

"I've got an idea,".

Vidia didn't reply and just waited for her to continue.

"I think I know a way we can save Queen Clarion,".

"Tink," Vidia let out a sigh, "It's over,".

"Not if we try,".

"It is over!".

"You won't even listen to me,".

"We failed! And there's nothing you can do to change that!".

"Maybe we can't but there's someone who might be able to,".

Vidia was about to say something when she stopped herself. Both Periwinkle and Vidia glanced to each other confused the back to Tink. "Who?" they both asked in unison.

"Lizzy,".

* * *

**If you have made it this far you have gain my total respect.**

**ATTENTION!**

**My story has always been what I had hoped and imagined the new Tinkerbell movie would be. It is in no way possible that actual plot line to the upcoming 2014 movie.**

**One more thing, the new movie will no longer be called _Quest for the Queen_, it will now be called _Tinkerbell and the Pirate Fairy_. **

**So all of you who have been yelling at me for it not being the movie plot line... TAKE THAT YOU HATERS! You can't pin that down on me anymore!**

**Dear Sweetwriter16,**

**The dark secret was that Nefarious had created the two sisters with dark magic.**

**~13bookworm**

**AGAIN I AM SORRY THAT IT TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO WRITE AND POST THIS, I WILL TRY TO BE FASTER ON THE NEXT ONE :)**


	25. Chapter 25

Milori was lost in thought, looking down at Clarion motionless in his mournful embrace. How could I let this happen? I had always assured her that regardless I would be there to protect her. Now it feels as if it were all a lie.

A voice suddenly seized Milori's attention and it made him flinch. Pain immediately engulfed his entire body as his side electrified, and his head began to throb. He winced at the sudden agonizing ache in his shoulder that also coursed down through his right leg.

"Lord Milori?" the same voice called over to him.

Phoebus glanced up to Milori when he noticed the odd tension in him. Milori was hunched over facing downward with his eyes shut tightly, his teeth clenched together, and his eyebrows were furrowed along with his now wrinkled forehead.

Milori slowly muddled through the pain and finally looked up over into the general direction of the voice that had spoken to him. Tinkerbell and the others were staring back at him uneasily. His expression that had shown intense pain became a somber filled one. He let out a sigh and then looked off into the far ahead distance.

"What was that?" Fawn whispered to the others.

"I don't know," Rosetta replied in a hushed concerning tone.

Vidia glanced over to Tink, who quickly nodded back to here. Both of their owls then glided over to Phoebus and Lord Milori. He didn't seem to notice them as his gaze remained focused on the sky ahead.

"Lord Milori," Tink stated.

He slowly turned to face her and stared back at her with a barren expression.

"I think there may be a way to save Queen Clarion,".

Immediately his face became a cold, emotionless look hiding the many true emotions he was feeling. Milori didn't reply, but instead he just continued to gaze at the fairy.

Tink assumed his silence meant that he was waiting for her to continue, "Lizzy, she's a human on the mainland,".

His expression faltered slightly and the words, 'You must let go of the past' echoed over the many thoughts racing through his head. He let out a sigh and his tension dissipated as he glanced down to Clarion once again.

Tink had paused at his hesitation but when he faced her once more he nodded for her to continue. "She loves fairies," she wavered lightly, "If one sentence can extinguish a single fairies light there must be some way to save her with another,".

Once again the words, 'You must let go of the past' repeated in his head and he let out a slow exhale. Milori's gaze returned to her again, "How do you plan on getting her here?" he asked in a serious, straightforward tone.

"We can use what pixie dust is left,".

"But Tink, even if there is some now it may not be there by the time we get there," Periwinkle interrupted from beside her.

"That's where Vidia comes in,".

"Wait, what!" Vidia blurted from the other side of Phoebus and Lord Milori, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! You never mentioned any of that!".

"Come on Vidia, you said it yourself that you wanted to help save Pixie Hollow. Now's your chance,".

"But our talents are switched!".

"Take your coat off,".

"Are you crazy? It's freezing out here!".

"Oh just do it Vidia!".

"Fine," and she slowly removed her coat. To her surprise her outfit was now it's normal purple. "Even if our talents have switched back, I still can't fly! We don't have any pixie dust!".

Tink quickly pulled a pouch out of her jacket pocket and tossed it over to her.

Lord Milori's eyes followed it as it sailed past him. A confused look took over his face.

Vidia caught it and glanced back to Tink then to the pouch. When she opened it it was filled with pixie dust. "Where did you get this?".

"I've had it with me the whole time,".

Vidia had a generally surprised look but when she glanced down to the pouch she knew what to do. She then looked to Lord Milori and after a moment he gave her a nod of approval.

"Periwinkle, can you frost her wings?" Milori asked.

Peri nodded back to him and quickly hopped onto the owl with Vidia. She frosted her wings and then sprinkled the pixie dust on her. "That should be good,".

Vidia gave one last look to the others before hopping off of her owl and flying off towards Pixie Hollow.

* * *

Dewey sat huddled in the snow hyperventilating and mumbling to himself. The ministers had given up on trying to calm him down. Not even Sled, Gliss, or Spike could calm him down. Each of the ministers stared down at him, but they looked away one moment to talk to one another.

Suddenly Dewey felt something touch his shoulder, he let out a yelp and was immediately on his feet. "Uh... Someone please tell me you see her too!" Dewey begged as they all stared at the fairy in a purple outfit and long black hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Ah-yep!" Hyacinth gulped.

"Now's not the time for games!" Vidia stated, "We need to gather as much pixie dust as we can!".

"By who's orders!" Redleaf retorted.

"Lord Milori,".

"And why should we listen to you?".

"It's the last chance we have at saving Queen Clarion and I can have Lord Milori hold you personally responsible for her death!".

They all stared at back her blankly.

"Look! I've been through five snow storms, survived three avalanches, almost got eaten by a yeti, practically got killed by an army of crows, watched Queen Clarion almost die in Lord Milori's arms, and flew all the way here in the freezing cold without a coat! Don't think I won't do it!".

They all stared at her wide eyed. Everybody knew she was truly serious and there was a short silence before anyone replied. Everyone's eyes traveled from one to the other, all except for Redleaf. Now, they all stared at him, awaiting his reply.

Then suddenly Redleaf hopped up into the air. "Attention fairies! Gather as many baskets as you can and fill as many of them as possible with pixie dust! Let's go! Let's go!".

* * *

**I hope this was up quicker than my last chapter, it would have been up sooner but we were having issues with the router.**

**Dear everyone,**

**Yes the name for the upcoming movie has been changed to Tinkerbell and the Pirate Fairy. At one point it was also know as Tinkerbell and the Mystical Island. It has been confirmed on multiple sites including both the disney and disney fairies wiki pages. If you are super excited about the upcoming movie I will be posting a little thing about what I've been told about the movie, no guarantees that it's entirely true but it's what I have learned so far.**

**~13bookworm **


	26. Chapter 26

The group would arrive at the Winter Woods within a few moments. They all were just hoping that Vidia had made it and that the baskets were ready.

Milori and Phoebus were no longer leading them, instead they lingered towards the rear of the formation. Although the others were more focused on the distance ahead, Milori was even more distracted. His right leg was unbearably painful and he had practically lost all feeling in his shoulder. The agonizing soreness in his side made him stiffen but the pain still blazed in him. His head ached and throbbed as his vision suddenly began to blur.

He could only make out blurs of trees and the owls as he started to feel dazed. Slowly he began to appear as if he were falling to the right. Quickly Phoebus jerked and tilted to balance him. Milori's vision quickly cleared and he regained his focus, but the pain in his body intensified. When he looked up he saw the others had all stopped and were now staring at him. Slowly their owls hovered toward them, but he motioned for them to stop. "Go on ahead. I'll be fine,".

They all looked towards each other reluctantly a moment.

Periwinkle suddenly steered her owl in front of them, "Go on. I'll stay with him,".

"But," Tink began.

"It's ok. Besides, I can't go with you guys to the mainland anyway,".

Tink nodded and the others continued on ahead.

* * *

The ringing of the scouting fairies shell horns echoed through the Winter Woods. Everyone paused for a moment and looked to the skies. Five small white figures could been seen rapidly drawing closer.

"Quickly, everyone! We need to get these baskets in place!" Fairy Mary called out.

Everyone began working as quick as they could as Vidia and the other fast flying fairies whisked pixie dust into the last of the baskets. Quickly they pushed the baskets into place and had the five baskets lined up.

"Is he almost done with the letter yet?" Fairy Mary asked as she and Vidia approached the ministers who were crowded around Dewey.

"I'm sorry, it's hard to write fast when the writing has to be so large!" Dewey stated both annoyed and stressed.

"It's just a simple four word sentence!" Vidia protested.

"Look! If you want me to write fast then I can but no one will be able to read it and this whole thing will have been pointless!".

No one said anything more. They all just stared down at the sparrowman wide-eyed, taking a minor step back from him.

Shadows began to wash over them and the owls dove down to grab the baskets. Their talons were clenched tightly around them and they continued off towards the shore.

"Done!" Dewey declared as he quickly handed the note to Vidia and shadows of birds continued to race over them, "Don't lose this!".

She nodded and quickly leaped into the air, chasing after the others with the note using the little pixie dust she had left in the pouch.

Everyone watched as the five owls soon became unseeable and Vidia's trail of pixie dust began to fade into the distance.

A sudden hoot rang out behind them and everyone looked to see two more owls approaching. One owl quickly dove down to them and landed. Periwinkle hopped off and ran to her friends, she hugged them as tight as she possibly could.

"You're ok!" the Spike and Gliss cheered in unison.

Slush, Sled, Terence, Bobble, and Clank, ran up to them. They were gleeful and joyed as well.

The cheers of happiness quickly dispersed as another owl slowly descended towards them and the ministers. Everyone was silent as they watched the owl tough ground.

Milori extended his hand and waved it, a block of ice rose up out of the snow. Everyone's gazes followed him as he carefully hopped down with Clarion in his arms. He let out a short grunt as a jolt of pain coursed through his body. Milori cautiously lied Clarion down on the block of ice.

Once he did he faltered slightly and had to balance by pressing his hands to the edge of the block. His breathing became heavy and his vision blurred once again. Suddenly he started to feel light-headed and he collapsed to the ground, lying unconscious in the wispy snow.

Quickly the ministers, Fairy Mary, and Dewey rushed over to him. "Helena!" Fairy Mary called out.

* * *

Helena observed the countless bruises covering Milori. The large purple ones on either side of his temples suggested a third degree concussion. His visibly displaced shoulder advised that it was severely dislocated. Then the odd twist in his leg meant that it was probably broken, and the darkest bruise, that also was the largest, took up his entire right side, meaning that he had broken ribs as well. Worst of all, his pulse was slowly fading.

"He's alive, but not for much longer if he remains unconscious. He has several broken bones and a very severe concussion. The fact that he 'is' still alive is more surprising than anything. No living creature should be able to sustain these injuries," she stated after another few moments.

Dewey's thoughts immediately went back to those of Milori's rage. His strength being able to almost shatter his library still baffled him.

"I'm afraid there isn't much I can do but there is one thing," she continued.

"What can you do?" Redleaf asked.

"Well it will be undoubtedly painful for him and could be potentially painful for whomever decides to do so,".

"Potentially?" they all questioned in unison.

"What exactly do you have in mind that could 'potentially' be painful for one of us?" Redleaf inquired.

"Repositioning his shoulder and popping it back into its socket should relieve some of the stress on his body and will most definitely arouse him. How he reacts is where the potential pain for the person who does this successfully comes in. He may just merely tense, or he may end up breaking their nose,".

"Excuse me!" Snowflake interrupted.

"He won't do it on purpose, it will just be a reflex and depending on how strong these reflexes are will determine whether or not he...".

"So what you're saying is that in order to help him, we have risk him nearly knocking one of us out cold!".

"Well, yes,".

"Nope! I am definitely not doing that!".

"What exactly do you mean by one of us anyway?" Redleaf asked.

"I'm nowhere near strong enough to reposition his arm, one of you will have to do it,".

There was a long moment of silence then, "Fine. I'll do it,".

"What!", this was a shock to everyone.

"Red, he could possibly knock you unconscious or worse!" Snow argued.

"But it's the right thing to do,".

Snow let out a sigh, she knew there was no sense in arguing with him.

Helena quickly explained to him what to do and he got the general idea of what he had to be done. He slowly began to rotate Milori's arm inward and outward. His eyes squinted and he gave a nervous frown. Red could only imagine how it felt for Milori right now, it felt odd enough for him. Suddenly Milori's shoulder popped back into place.

Immediately a fist came straight at Red's face but stopped barely an inch away. He let out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank goodness,".

"What in the?" Milori stated harshly, "What in Neverland did you do?". He immediately let out a grunt of pain as he began to sit up. As he was about to get up Helena stopped him.

"Your shoulder had been severely dislocated and it needed to be fixed,".

"That was probably the most awkward thing I've ever done. I hope I never have to do it again!" Redleaf stated, giving a shudder at the last part.

Milori let out a short laugh, but quickly he remembered the truth as to why his shoulder had needed the attention. Slowly he got to his knees, then his feet and looked down at Clarion still lying on the block.

The others looked down to the ground sadly as Milori stared at her. Tears glazed over his eyes again as he carefully took her hand. "It's going to be alright," he whispered.

* * *

**I would have published this sooner but it was 3 o'clock in the morning when I had finished.**

**Dear Brittany,**

**Don't worry. The reason why I haven't written that in yet is because it would be awkward at this point because it is so sad. Again don't worry I will have that in there. ;)**

**~13bookworm**


	27. Chapter 27

"How can you not believe in them!", a girl with a golden braid exclaimed to the dark haired girl beside Lizzy.

The three were lying down in the shade beside the large tree near Lizzy's summer home.

"I never said I didn't. I'm just not entirely convinced fairies are real,", the dark haired girl replied.

"Even Lizzy's father says they're real! No adult ever believes in what a kid says,".

"Maybe that's just it! Maybe he's just saying that!".

"No my father and I have both seen them. Besides he would never lie about something like that!" Lizzy interrupted.

"Annie, you of all people should know what I'm talking about!," the dark haired girl stated to the blonde, "Remember when your parents said the boogey man was real and that he only eats little kids who don't go to bed when they're told,".

Annie grew silent and looked towards the ground.

"Isabel!" Lizzy stated as she sat up and glared at the dark haired girl.

"You know I'm right, parents lie all the time!".

"But my dad was there with me when we saw them,".

"Believe what you want, but I'm still not convinced,".

"You're hopeless!" Lizzy let out a sigh and lied back down in the grass.

"Look, until you have actual evidence that they're real I'm still skeptical,".

The three continued to lie down in the grass and stare up at the bright green leaves.

"Hey, did you guys hear that?" Annie asked as she quickly shot up and looked around.

"It was probably just a bird," Lizzy replied.

"You're probably right,", and Annie lied back down.

The breeze blew coolly against their faces.

"There it is again!" Annie stated as she practically leaped to her feet.

"What are you talking about?" Isabel questioned.

"I think I hear it too!" Lizzy stated as she sat up.

"Come on you guys, I'm not hearing anything. What could possibly be there?".

"It sounds like some sort of bird," Annie stated, ignoring Isabel altogether.

"That's probably what it is, just a bird,".

"I've never heard a bird make that noise before though,".

"It's not a bird! I've heard it before and I know exactly what it is!" Lizzy stated, "Come on!". She began running down the hill. Quickly Annie ran after her, leaving Isabel alone on the hill.

"Guys, where are you going?" she called after them as she got up. Isabel let out a sigh and proceeded to chase them down the hill.

Suddenly the other two stopped at the edge of the meadow and began to glance around confused. Finally, Isabel caught up to them and was out of breath. "What is going on?".

"It's gone!" the other two cried in unison.

"What's gone? The noise? Oh come on, I told you it was just a bird,".

"No it wasn't! It was something else," Lizzy argued, "I know it!".

"Then what was it?".

Lizzy was about to reply when there was a chirp behind them. They all spun around to see a group of white-feathered owls flying towards them.

"See! I told you it was just a bird! Now let's get out of here before they attack us or something," Isabel stated nervously.

"No wait, look!" Lizzy retorted and pointed up at the birds.

Slowly five owls carrying baskets hovered towards them and they saw small figures riding them. When they were close enough the girls saw tiny little people with wings riding them.

"Tinkerbell!" Lizzy cried as one of the owls carrying a figure dressed in green approached.

"Fairies!" Annie cheered.

"They really are real!" Isabel gasped in astonishment.

"Tinkerbell, what's wrong?" Lizzy asked when she noticed the sadness in the group.

Tink began to explain what happened but then was instantly reminded that the three girls couldn't understand her when they stared back at her confused. Quickly another owl carrying Vidia lingered towards them. Vidia handed the note to Tink, who handed it to Lizzy.

She unfolded the tiny piece of paper. The writing was small making it harder to read, but it was still understandable. "What does it say?" Annie asked concerned.

"We need your help," Lizzy slowly read aloud. She quickly let out a gasp, "Tink, what happened?".

Tink and the others heads hung low as they all stared downward.

Lizzy quickly looked to Annie and Isabel. They nodded to each other then back to Lizzy.

"How can we help?" the three asked in unison.

* * *

A memory playing in Milori's head slowly lulled him to sleep, easing both his tension and some of the pain coursing through his body. He felt as if he were reliving the moments of peacefulness that he cherished most. The instant he began to doze off he was quickly awakened.

"Lord Milori!" Helena called to him.

Milori flinched and was immediately enlivened as pain jolted through his body once more. He stared up at her and Fairy Mary who now stood before him. Slowly, he managed a glance towards Clarion. Then, he gave a slow exhale and leaned back against the block of ice with his eyes closed a moment.

"We have to make sure he stays awake," Helena stated.

"But he needs to rest!" Fairy Mary protested.

"If he does fall asleep there's no telling whether or not we'll be able to revive him once more. Arousing him like we had done before had been a last resort,".

Fairy Mary let out a sigh, "We can't force him to stay awake forever. His wounds will only worsen and he'll only grow weaker,".

"I know, but only Queen Clarion can heal his injuries and as of right now that is not an option," Helena paused and let out a sigh, "We just need to keep him awake as long as we can,".

"Very well then,". Fairy Mary couldn't stand to see Milori suffer the intense pain he was in. She glanced to him once more, to see he was still holding Clarion's hand, before walking away.

* * *

**Dear wolfpacks,**

**I don't really have any set dates for upcoming chapters because some take longer to right than others.**

**~13bookworm**

**Dear i luv milarion,**

**The reason Milori is so strong and why he hides his strength will be revealed in the sequel. The sequel is already in production.**

**~13bookworm**


	28. Chapter 28

The three girls and the cluster of owls soared through the puffy white clouds. The air felt cool against their faces as the girls glided through the air.

Suddenly the clouds dispersed and they were flying over a glistening ocean. All was calm and the air smelt of pure salt. They made a slow descent towards the choppy and foamy waves.

Lizzy stared down at her reflection in the water. Then the mirror image of herself smiled back at her. She let out a gasp when she realized she was no longer staring at her own reflection. A mermaid leaped out of the water and then dove back in.

"Mermaids!" Annie cheered.

Two other mermaids joined them and were leaping into the air beside them. "Welcome," they whispered with their soft echoing voices. The three mermaids almost looked exactly alike, their hair color was the only truly noticeable difference.

Suddenly the ocean disappeared altogether and they were hovering over sandy shores which soon lead to an indigenous rainforest. Exotic plants and animals of all shapes, sizes, and colors could be seen.

"Where are we?" Isabel questioned.

"I don't know, but isn't it wonderful?" Annie replied.

Quickly, the group rose above the plants and trees and began to soar towards the mountains. All of the beautiful colors that surrounded them soon began to appear bleak and gray. The sky no longer had its celestial glow and the sun was hidden by dark clouds.

They flew close to the ground over a meadow with swaying grass. Annie looked over and saw the blackened and rotting grass coming off of one of the hills. She immediately pointed it out to Lizzy and Isabel.

"Tinkerbell, what happened here?" Lizzy asked, "The way you had described it all, it was nothing like this. What is going on? Where is everyone?".

Tink looked back a moment with a saddened expression. This only brought more questions to Lizzy.

Then the group floated by a large tree, its dying appearance saddened the girls as they went on past. They continued on towards the border.

Periwinkle, who was riding Fiona, quickly spotted them as they neared the edge of the Autumn Wood. She quickly steered Fiona back into the woods and they rapidly bound back towards the North side. Fiona effortlessly leaped between trees and over bushes, kicking up snow behind her.

Then the two leaped out of the woods into a clearing. The ministers and just about every other fairy looked up at them as Peri hopped off.

After a moment Milori did as well. He now was kneeling beside the block of ice, grasping Clarion's hand in his own. Within a few moments the group came flying above the treetops. Milori felt a sudden twinge of both unsureness and confusion. Though his confusion quickly was overtaken by worry. What if this doesn't work? I can not bare to lose her forever.

Everyone quickly made way for them as the group made a slow descent towards the ground. The three girls touched down to the snow covered landscape and they all stared up at them expectantly.

Annie quickly let out a gasp and pointed down at the golden figure lying lifeless. Tears came to each of the girls eyes when they saw desolate expressions of the many fairies.

A flare of light suddenly reflected in Lizzy's eyes. When she looked down she saw a shining crown tied at the sparrowman beside the golden fairy's waist. Lizzy quickly let out a gasp at her sudden realization, "Tinkerbell?".

Tink and her friends were just leaping off of their owls. They all looked up to Lizzy and the other two girls.

"She's your queen, isn't she?".

Tink gave a slow depressed nod back to them.

"This is why you were sent for us, wasn't it? This is why you need our help?".

Again Tink nodded back to them, but her nod was also accompanied by others.

"What could we possibly do? I don't see how we could..." Annie began.

"I think I have an idea," Isabel interrupted.

Both Lizzy and Annie stared at her both confused and surprised. Isabel, the girl who hadn't believed in fairies just earlier that morning, had an idea.

"I was once told that a simple sentence could take away a fairy's light. I never believed it was possible until now. There was one other thing I was told though," Isabel paused a moment, "I was told of the one thing that could save a dying fairy,". There was a moment of silence as everyone stared at her. Then she began to whisper something, at first she was barely understandable but then her chant grew louder. "I do belive in fairies! I do! I do!".

Soon Lizzy and Annie joined in and were singing the chant as well. After another few moments Tinkerbell and her friends were singing too. Then the ministers, along with other members of the council, including Lord Milori, were chanting. Eventually everyone was singing along! This was their last chance, and it gave them a sense of hope. Soon they were all dancing around as their spirits were slowly lifted. Some even began to clap to the singing all around them.

Milori stopped, took in a quick breath and his eyes grew wide. He no longer felt the pain coursing through his body. Quickly he glanced down to Clarion, he watched as her kind eyes slowly opened. She smiled warmly at him, but was somewhat surprised when he hugged her close. Milori's eyes glazed over with tears of joy. Suddenly all of the singing around them had stopped and they turned to see all of the smiling joyous faces looking back at them.

The silence soon turned into cheers and laughter as they all watched the pixie dust fall come back to life. Everyone danced around gleefully, their queen had been saved and the pixie dust restored.

* * *

**I am so sorry for taking so long! I had the chapter finished but I never had the time to post it for multiple reasons. This is not the last chapter there will be one or two more...**

**Dear I Love Jesus, **

**The two young girls are in my other story 'The Warmth of Winter'. I never finished it so now that I'm finishing up with 'Quest for the Queen' I am redoing that story and completing it. Phoebus is Lord Milori's owl, he has a backstory that will later be explained in the sequel. I only wish that my story was the upcoming plot line but sadly it isn't. If you do want intel on the upcoming movie I have some inside on it posted on my profile.**

**~13bookworm**

**Dear Snowflake,**

**Helena does not give Milori any herbs or related other to ease his pain because he has far too many wounds for them to actually do something.**

**~13bookworm**

**Dear Brittany,**

**To quote you, "I see you don't have any idea for the upcoming chapter.I read the notes,". I don't exactly understand what you meant by this...**

**~13bookworm**


	29. Chapter 29

The dark clouds dispersed and once again the sky had its cheerful celestial glow. Everyone flew around gleefully and danced through the air as Fairy Gary, Terence, and the other dust keepers distributed pixie dust.

"Isabel, you did it!" Lizzy and Annie both cheered.

"No," Isabel paused a moment, "We did it!".

The three girls all giggled and hugged each other tightly.

Quickly Tinkerbell flew up to them, "You guys did it, you saved Pixie Hollow!".

The three girls each let out a sudden gasp. "Tinkerbell, I can understand you. We can understand you!" Lizzy cried.

They all quickly spun around when they heard a kind laugh. Both Queen Clarion and Lord Milori stood smiling up at them. Within moments everyone grew quiet.

"As reward for your duties, I present to you the gift of the fairies. A gift only given to those that are truly deserving. You three have proven very much so that you are worthy of it. Now and forever, as long as you believe, you will be able to hear the words of Pixie Hollow," Clarion announced.

Immediately roars of joyful laughter and cheering rang out. Everyone resumed dancing around happily.

The ministers stood watching everybody celebrate joyously. If you had happened to glance over to them you would have caught a glimpse of the Minister of Autumn and the Minister of Winter kissing. Most likely you would have made a double-take just to make sure you weren't just seeing things. Barely anyone had seemed to notice though.

Clarion and Milori joined the group, Milori giving a quick high-five to the Minister of Summer. "It seems to which both Sunflower and I have won the bet," he laughed. Clarion rolled her eyes playfully, for she found this behavior quite typical for him.

"Indeed so. Remind me to never make a bet against the two of you again," Hyacinth muttered.

"If I may, but what exactly was this bet?" Clarion interrupted.

"Why it was of the ministers of Autumn and Winter, involving their odd behavior towards each other," Sunflower answered.

"I should have known,".

"Excuse me," Snow intervinned.

"It's quite impossible that you didn't have an idea as to what was going on," Milori chuckled.

She simply rolled her eyes at him and turned her gaze towards the dancing fairies.

"So Hyacinth, what would your biggest fear be?".

"Owls and heights," Fairy Mary answered as she joined the group. Hyacinth quickly shot a glare back towards her.

'Well I've got the perfect solution to that," Milori quickly let out a sharp whistle, "Phoebus!".

Hyacinth turned towards the great owl that was suddenly behind him. It appeared to be grinning down at him.

"Phoebus, take our friend, Hyacinth here, for a ride around Pixie Hollow, will you?".

Phoebus nodded back to them and within a few seconds Hyacinth was suddenly on his back. The owl leaped into the air and was off towards the tree as Hyacinth held on for dear life.

Hyacinth's screams could barely be heard but it still brought laughter and joy to the group.

Redleaf excused himself for a moment and flew over toward Lizzy and her friends. "Would you three like to help us prepare for the changing of the summer season?".

"Really? You want us to help change the seasons?" Annie asked, bewildered.

"Indeed,", and he nodded back to the three.

The three girls nodded back to him.

"Attention everyone, there will be time for celebration later but now we need to bring Autumn to the mainland!" he announced.

Cheers rang out as they all raced on towards the border, ready to be back in the warm side of Pixie Hollow.

Peace, once again, rained down on Pixie Hollow. Everyone lived happily once more. Their queen had been saved and for all they knew Nefarious was gone. Life was at long last blissful again.

* * *

**I know this chapter was short but it's the ending and there's not much else left to say. Hope you enjoyed the adventure! The sequel will be coming to you soon, but for now I will be redoing some minor things in 'The Warmth of Winter" and finishing it.**


End file.
